Once Upon a Quote
by WhiteFerrets
Summary: A collaboration of short oneshots and drabbles, centered around quotes I've gathered together. Varied genres, ratings, and characters.
1. No Cliché

**A/N: Basically, I've collected a bunch of quotes from movies, books, TV shows, etc. and fit them into scenarios involving the Harry Potter characters. They'll be of varied length, genre, rating, and pairings, so you'll most likely find something in here for you. If you want to request a quote, pairing, or give me some prompt words, feel free to do so in a review. Without any further ado, here's my first installment of _Once Upon a Quote_! Side note, however, the first one isn't amazing. There are better ones further in xD**

**

* * *

Title: **No Cliché  
**Genre:** Romance/Family  
**Rating: **T  
**Warning:** Kissing  
**Pairing/Character:** Rose/Scorpius, Ron/Hermione  
**Word Count:** 277

* * *

When Hermione Weasley imagined meeting her daughter's boyfriend for the first time, it wasn't like this. She imagined him coming over for dinner, Ron being moody and giving him the _If-You-Hurt-Her-I'll-Break-Your-Face-In_ talk, Rose blushing like a tomato. She imagined the cliché family meeting. But this was reality. The cold, hard truth.

Rose, having finished school only months previously, crept out the house at night and escaped to the Leaky Cauldron. Little did she know, her mother was sitting in the shadows, reading, and watched her leave the house. She called Ron down, got in the car and followed her daughter.

Of course, Rose wouldn't have known that one of the many cars on the street contained her parents. So when she greeted a blond-haired man outside the wizard pub by locking lips, she didn't expect _this_ to happen.

"Rose Weasley, what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?!"

As her parents approached her, Rose stepped in front of the man protectively. Ron, seemingly in shock, mouthed wordlessly as his face purpled from anger, though no sound escaped his being.

"Mum, Dad, it's not what it looks like."

Hermione snorted. As the blond man began to stutter an apology, Hermione raised a finger and prodded it at him. "_You; shut up._" She then moved her finger to Rose's direction, and her daughter winced. "_You; big trouble._" And then, finally, to her mute husband. "_You; get in the car._"

This wasn't how Hermione planned on meeting Rose's boyfriend, not at all.

* * *

_"You; shut up. You; big trouble. You; get in the car." - The Mummy Returns._

* * *

**A/N: Seriously not my best work *sigh* But it'll have to do, right? I hope you enjoyed it, despite the crappyness.**

__

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Flying Away

**A/N: This could be seen as 'Part Two' to the first one, but it can also be read by itself. Oh, and last time, I forgot the Disclaimer. So here it is! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**

* * *

Title: **Flying Away  
**Genre:** Family  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Rose, Hermione.  
**Word Count: **239

* * *

Hermione hammered against the door with her bare palm, after using her fist proved unhelpful.

"Rose, open the door this instant! Now!"

"I'm not here! Go away!" a feminine voice called back, making Hermione hit the door harder

"The hell you're not! Unlock the door immediately! You're just getting yourself in more trouble!" There was no response. "_Someday, some way, somehow, I'm going to make it through that damn door_, Rose, so you might as well just open it!"

Eleven-year-old Ron's voice filled her head. "Are you a witch or not?" it yelled.

A ghost of a smile lifted Hermione's cheeks at the memory, before it turned back into the angry scowl. She drew her wand from her back pocket. "Alohamora."

She opened the door quickly and entered the room, to find it … empty. The window was open, allowing the rain to pour in, and Rose's broomstick was gone. Hermione ran to the window and leant out of it, barely making out the small figure of a redhead teenage girl on a broomstick in the distance. She gritted her teeth angrily … since when had Rose turned into such a rebel?

Hermione sighed and closed the window. Her daughter would have to come back _eventually_, and she was going to have a few well-selected words with her when she did.

* * *

_"Someday, some way, somehow, I'm going to make it through that damn door," - Charmed._

* * *

**A/N: Better than the first one, I think, personally. But still not all that great. **

__

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. The Baby

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: This one is for Katie, one of my really close friends. **

**

* * *

Title: **The Baby  
**Genre:** Family/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Kissing  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus/Tonks  
**Word Count: **157

* * *

A loud cry started both of Teddy Lupin's parents awake. They both groaned and rolled further into their bed, neither of them willing to deal with their son at this ungodly hour of the morning.

Propping himself up with his elbow, Remus asked his wife, "_Have I kissed you today?_"

Parroting his movement, Tonks eyed him curiously. "It's three in the morning, Remus, I-"

He captured her lips in a mind-blowing kiss, and she groaned, breaking away, "_I hate it when you do that._"

Remus grinned widely. "_Why?_"

"_It makes me feel like agreeing to anything._"

"_Anything?_ How about dealing with Teddy?"

Tonks groaned, rolled over and stood up from the bed. "Only this time," she mumbled defensively, earning a chuckle from the older man. He knew it would happen again.

* * *

_"Have I kissed you today?" ~ "I hate it when you do that." ~ "Why?" ~ "It makes me feel like agreeing to anything." ~ "Anything?" - The Mummy Returns_

* * *

**A/N: Despite being a diehard Remus/Sirius shipper, I'm actually quite fond of this one.**

__

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Take My Hand

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: Eh, I'm not too keen on this one.**

**

* * *

Title: **Take My Hand  
**Genre:** Humour  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Use of the word 'bloody'.  
**Pairing/Character:** Lily, Scorpius.  
**Word Count: **227

* * *

"Where's Rose?" Lily Luna asked darkly as Scorpius apparated into the Burrow alone.

"She's in St. Mungo's."

"What?! Why?!" the sixteen year old demanded.

"She's an Auror, Lily, what do you expect?" Scorpius reasoned.

"Take me to her. Now!"

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Side-Apparation, or whatever they call it now."

"_You've got to hold my hand_."

"... _This already sucks_."

But, all the same, the redhead held out her hand to let her cousin's boyfriend take it. He did so, and pulled her towards him, earning a yelp from the teenager. He used his free hand to lift a strand of Lily's hair, inspecting it.

"It's not as dark as Rose's," he mused. "More carrot-like."

"Shut up," Lily snapped, pushing away from his chest. "Just apparate!"

But as he began to think of St. Mungo's and the horrible squishing sensation took over Lily's being, she was against his chest again in an instant, clinging onto him for dear life.

"Bloody hell, I'm never doing that again," she wheezed as she collapsed at Scorpius' feet in the St. Mungo's lobby. He chuckled and pulled her to her feet. "That was _awful_."

* * *

_"You've got to hold my hand." ~ "This already sucks." - Charmed_

* * *

**A/N: The general idea is that Rose is Scorpius' girlfriend, though they could just be viewed as friends. **

**I haven't had any requests yet. Hmm. Want me to use a quote? Send it in!**

__

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Lone Wanderer

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: Inspired by my username on a writing forum. Oh, and for the record, in my mind, Draco turned neutral after the war. **

**

* * *

Title: **Lone Wanderer  
**Genre:** Dark  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning: **Dark!Hermione  
**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Hermione  
**Word Count:** 346

* * *

Draco looked down at the brunette wedged between himself and the stone wall pityingly. She was nothing like he once remembered her – the bright, innocent know-it-all in school. This girl was a stranger. Haunted, dark … evil. Dirt matted her bushy hair and hid the true colour of her scarred face. Her brown eyes, once so soft and forgiving, were now guarded and threatening. He lifted a hand, tucking one of the brown curls behind her hair, but she swatted him away, glaring at him. Twisting his arm, he managed to catch her hand in his and as he interlaced his fingers with her, he noticed her relax slightly. Raising his gaze from their hands to her face, he found that her eyes were still looking their hands curiously.

"_Someone so beautiful should not be so angry,_" he told her simply.

She looked back up at his face and the guarded look had been replaced with curiosity and pain. In a barely audible whisper, she said, "_Sometimes anger can help you survive._"

As she looked to the side, she couldn't help but notice that the distance between her body and his shrunk by a couple of inches. A hand rested on her jaw line, his thumb stroking her cheek. "_So can faith_," he said. "Let me help you, Hermione."

"I don't need your help," she argued stubbornly. "I'm a lone wanderer."

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Well, I'm _giving_ it to you. It's rude not to accept a _gift_." She retched her hand from his and placed both hands on his chest, pushing harshly. He stumbled backwards, enough for Hermione to escape from the tiny space between his body and the wall. "Leave now, _Draco._"

"No."

Her eyes glinted dangerously, but he didn't back down. After minutes of glaring, Hermione sniffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"I said _leave_."

* * *

_"Someone so beautiful should not be so angry." ~ "Sometimes anger can help you survive." ~ "So can faith." - X-Men 2._

* * *

**A/N: I edited this one a lot. The original contained a happy ending, which this one clearly doesn't. **

**Don't you just hate it when people read, favourite, and alert your story, yet don't leave a review? Seriously, I'm honoured that you guys have favourited/alerted _Once Upon a Quote_, but would it kill you to leave me a review? It doesn't have to be long, just let me know what you think. This story has 105 views so far, yet only 3 reviews. That's pretty pathetic.**

**I haven't had any requests yet. Want me to use a quote? Send it in!**

**_Reviews are_ _(more than) appreciated!_**


	6. Invitation

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: Another Hermione one. What can I say? She's one of my favourite characters. Like every other sane person, I hate this pairing (Viktor's a bum), but this just had to be written. (:**

**

* * *

Title: **Invitation.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning: **N/A  
**Pairing/Character:**Hermione/Viktor  
**Word Count:** 383

* * *

I escaped from the Gryffindor dormitories as quick as I could, book held flat against my chest as I took the familiar route to my safe haven. The girls in my dorm had began giggling about the upcoming Yule Ball. Lavender even went out of her way to call it a _royal_ ball. It's Yule, girls, not Royal.

_Oh, well, what's a royal ball, _anyway?

It was an extravagant event that many people stressed over, wasted money on an outfit they'd never wear again, and dance as they sipped wine leisurely, talking in posh voices, and all that nonsense. Well, that's what it seemed like. The Yule ball wouldn't be quite so formal, though the ballroom dancing was still a must, along with the expensive costume.

_I suppose it would be frightfully dull_, I thought as I pushed open the door to the library, breathing in it's welcoming scent of books and ink. _And boring._ I sat down and put the thick tome on the table in front of me. As I opened it roughly in the middle, I thumbed backwards a few pages until I found the one I had marked.

_And completely … _

But my thoughts were interrupted by the scraping of the chair opposite me. I raised my head and jumped slightly when I saw none other than Viktor Krum.

"Um, hello Viktor, can I … help you with something?"

"Vould you like to come to the Yule Ball wiv me, Herm-own-ninny? I vould greatly ah-preee-she-ate it."

I managed to break through the shock quick enough to smile, nod and say the one word that I had been hesitant to say ever since I found out about the event. "Yes."

… _completely wonderful_.

I was only a girl after all – a boy-deprived, teenage female. I was bound to be a sucker for romantic things, as much as I detested myself for it. They were sort of my guilty pleasures, my dirty little secrets. I fantasised about a big white wedding, and numerous elegant dances. I just kept such fantasies to myself.

Yes, I was only a girl.

* * *

_"Oh well, what's a royal ball? I suppose it would be frightfully dull, and boring. And completely ... completely wonderful." - Cinderella._

* * *

**A/N: Meh. I hate Cinderella. And Viktor. But this turned out alright, didn't it? Also, I think I may have gotten some of his accent wrong. Sorry if I have. **

**I haven't had any requests yet. Want me to use a quote? Send it in!**

**_Reviews are__ "ah-preee-she-ated"!_**


	7. Married Life

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: Another Hermione one. Even better, though, a _Harmony AU!_ I don't know about you, but I love Harry/Hermione, and if that means making the story AU, then so be it. Ron can go marry Lavender, and Ginny can live a lonely, single life ('cos I don't like her) ^.^**

**

* * *

Title:** Married Life  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning: **N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Harry/Hermione  
**Word Count:** 309

* * *

It was a typical Thursday morning at the Potter residence. The man of the house sat at the kitchen table as he sipped his tea, the woman of the house bustled round the building getting ready for work, and the kids were sleeping peacefully in their beds. Their pet cat was outside, prowling around for a rat or small bird to chew up, and the owl was delivering a message to the Weasleys.

"Morning, Love," Harry said cheerfully to the brunette, standing up and giving her a quick peck on the cheek as she passed.

"Yeah, g'morning," she replied distractedly, walking towards the counter to make herself a cup of tea. "You're gonna drop the kids off at Ginny's before you go into work this afternoon, aren't you?"

"Merlin, the way you go on, people would think I'm an irresponsible parent," Harry mumbled. "But, yes, I will. Rose and Lily will be dropped off at Ginny's by the time I go to work."

"_Where are the_ _keys?_"

"_Keys?_"

"_You know, shiny silver things that go jingle jingle_," she explained sarcastically.

"Oh, you mean these?" he teased as he lifted her car keys off the cluttered table and placing them between his teeth. "Come and get 'em."

His wife smirked and walked towards him. She placed a hand on either shoulder and leant forward, picking up the other side of the keys with her teeth and tugging them. Harry finally let go, chuckling.

"Love you, Hermione," he said hopefully.

Hermione dropped the keys into her palm and leant in again, kissing him softly. "Love you, too," she assured him. "But I have to get to work. See you at five."

* * *

_"Where are the keys?" ~ "Keys?" ~ "You know, shiny silver things that go jingle jingle." - Charmed._

* * *

**A/N: This one's kind of ... iffy. *shrugs***

**I haven't had any requests yet. Want me to use a quote? Send it in!**

**_Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	8. Meeting the Parents

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: This looked a lot longer on OpenOffice... o.0**

**

* * *

Title:** Meeting the Parents  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning: **N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Rose/Scorpius  
**Word Count:** 598

* * *

"-And Lily thinks that I should go for it, you know. She says I'm stubborn enough to convince them, but with my views in the right direction. I told her she's being stupid and that I'd never get it, but then Dominique stepped in and agreed with Lily. So then we asked Aunt Ginny, as she's in that sort of business, and she says I could manage it if I tried-"

Rose and Scorpius were driving down an almost-deserted street, in the direction of Rose's house. They had just been to Scorpius' and it had gone rather well; telling his parents, that is, about them. His father had laughed, looked Rose up and down, and said, "You got a good one, Son." which earned a slap on the arm from Astoria, who said she'd be happy with whoever he brought home. So with his family out the way, it was time to break the news to the Weasley-Grangers. Rose was dreading it, but Scorpius was convinced it would go as smoothly as it did with the Malfoys. Scorpius was currently staring out the window of the little, dark blue car as Rose talked away like no tomorrow.

"_Listen to me;_ _I, I've been speed talking for about sixty kilometres now. I, I talk when I'm nervous, I mean, I, I talk like this when I'm nervous._" Scorpius laughed and looked at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. Rose blushed._"I'm gonna shut up now_ ..."

"Don't. It's amusing."

Rose glared at her boyfriend, which earned another laugh from Scorpius. Scowling, Rose looked back at the road and sped up.

"Aw, come on, Rose," Scorpius said after five minutes of silence. "I'm sorry, I really am. I like hearing about your life." Rose snorted, but didn't comment, so Scorpius took her hand in his. "Rose, please? I love you."

"Scorpius, let go of my hand, I need to change gears," Rose said simply. He released her hand but she made no attempt at changing the gears as her hand rested lightly on the gear stick.

"Rose Weasley, if you don't talk to me this instant, I will kiss you, which will leave you so witless that you'll lose control of the car and end our lives."

Rose rolled her eyes and her boyfriend's egotistical, melodramatic logic. "Remind me why I love you again?" she asked.

"Because I'm irresistible," he grinned.

"Of course, that's it," Rose mumbled as she turned the corner into her drive. Upon parking the car, she fiddled with the seatbelt, trying to get it off.

A pair of pale, warm hands enclosed hers, pulling them away from the seat belt. "Love, it'll be alright. We'll get through this. It'll be fine."

"You've never met my dad, have you?"

"Well, that's kind of what we're here for now, Rosie."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he released her hands, reaching down to un-do her seatbelt with ease. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, hovering there longer than necessary. Her eyes closed automatically and she turned her head to meet his lips.

"We can do this," he whispered as he pulled away.

"Easy for you to say," Rose grumbled, though she admittedly felt a lot better about it as he pulled her into a hug. They could get through this, as long as they were together.

* * *

_"Listen to me; I, I've been speed talking for about sixty kilometres now. I, I talk when I'm nervous, I mean, I, I talk like this when I'm nervous. I'm gonna shut up now ..." - The Bourne Identity._

**

* * *

A/N: Meh. It's alright, this one, I guess... Oh, and Rose has a car because her mum's a Muggleborn, just like when Hermione had a car in the first chapter, 'No Cliche'. This is before the cliche meeting that Hermione wanted, meaning chapter one never happened. I was tempted to make this SomeoneElse/Scorpius so it wouldn't clash with the first chapter, but decided against it because none of the chapters are connected, unless I say they are. **

**I haven't had any requests yet. Want me to use a quote? Send it in!**

**_Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	9. Card Shopping

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: Second whatdyamacallit in one day. If you haven't read the one I uploaded earlier, skip back to the previous page. Now :D**

**

* * *

Title:** Card Shopping  
**Genre:** Humour  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Suggestive conversation  
**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Hermione, suggested Ron/Luna  
**Word Count:** 275

* * *

"I don't see why you insist on buying Ronald a card, Hermione. He doesn't expect anything from you," Luna said as they entered the card shop.

"Luna, whether he likes it or not, I'm buying him a birthday card. He has been my been friend for over seven years, and although it's still a little awkward between us after the break up, I want to be his friend again. And friends get friends birthday cards," Hermione explained.

"Don't know what either of you see in that idiot," Draco mused, but didn't continue when the girls glared at him. They browsed the shelves, but couldn't find anything Hermione thought Ron would like.

"_Why don't they make a card that says,_ 'I know you probably hate me for breaking up with you, but hey, Happy Birthday!'_?_" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"_Or how about 'you snooze you lose, and now I'm getting naked with the neighbour'?_" Luna offered.

"Luna!" Hermione gasped shrilly as Draco coughed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "That's _completely _inappropriate! And I'll have you know, I have _not_ been 'getting naked' with Draco. Yes, he's my boyfriend but we haven't done_ that._" And then, to change the subject, "Come on, we'll have to check the card shop down the round."

She linked arms with Draco and rushed out. Draco was muttering something about, "being too observant for her own bloody good", making Hermione blush. Luna just smiled knowingly at the couple and skipped along behind them.

* * *

_"Why don't they make a card that says-" ~ "Or how about 'you snooze you lose, and now I'm getting naked with the neighbour." - Charmed._

**

* * *

A/N: I can't remember what Piper's fantasy card said (the one Hermione) in Charmed, but I know I couldn't use it, because it contained a reference to Whitelighters, which funnily enough, aren't in Harry Potter. So I just changed what she wanted the card to say xD **

**I haven't had any requests yet. Want me to use a quote? Send it in!**

**_Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	10. Sneaking, Stealing, Slimy Slytherins

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
Claimer: I own Ciaran Creevey (Who, for the record, is Dennis Creevey's son).**

**A/N: Eh, kind of iffy about this one. It took me a while to figure out which canon NextGen I could use, who had a brother that would be friends with a Slytherin. I felt really dumb when I figured it out - LILY! xD**

**

* * *

Title:** Sneaking, Stealing, Slimy Slytherins.  
**Genre:** Humour, sort of.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Lily, Albus, Rose/Scorpius.  
**Word Count:** 378

* * *

Lily crept into the boys dormitories of the Slytherin Dungeons, feeling confident that she wouldn't be discovered because everyone was at Hogsmeade. Lily had hung back, using the upcoming O.W.L's as an excuse, promising her friends that she desperately needed to study. They reluctantly left without her and she made her way to the Dungeons, thankful her brother had accidentally let slip the password in her presence.

As she walked across the room, she scrunched her nose up as she kicked numerous dirty pieces of clothing out of the way. She stumbled on a pair of Zabini's boxers and shuddered . She couldn't believe she was doing this. She reached Albus' bed eventually, which – just her luck – was farthest from the door, and sat on it, pulling the top drawer of his bedside table open. There were Honeydukes sweet wrappers, empty Butterbeer bottles, used tissues … Lily shuddered again. She proceeded to the next door.

"_That's called 'stealing', you know,_" a smooth voice said from the doorway.

Lily squealed and fell off the bed, landing on the floor with an ungraceful _thud._ She leant back, using her hands for support, and glared at her brother's best friend who stood at the doorway, smirking.

"_According to you and my brother_," she retorted. "_It's called 'borrowing'._"

"You've learnt from the best, my sweet."

"Clear off," she said, returning to her search of Albus' drawers.

"What're you looking for?"

"Marauder's Map."

"Al takes it to Hogsmeade with him."

"Speaking of Hogsmeade, Scorpius, what are you doing here?"

"I have better things to do," he said, shrugging.

"Snogging Rose again?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. His cheeks coloured and he shifted awkwardly. "Thought so. Well, seeing as you've politely told me I just wasted my _health,_ I'll be on my way now. Goodbye."

And Lily swiftly, swept from the room. She waved and mumbled a greeting to her cousin, Rose, who stood at the bottom of the stairs, and continued on her way moodily. Looks like she couldn't spy on Ciaran Creevey, today, then …

* * *

_"That's called 'stealing', you know." ~ "According to you and my brother, it's called 'borrowing'." - The Mummy._

**

* * *

A/N: Meh. I'm not keen on Lily Luna... I don't know why; I'm just not. But there we go...**

**I haven't had any requests yet. Want me to use a quote? Send it in!**

**_Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	11. Sir Cadogan Has a Say

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: I hate this one. I haven't read PoA for a while, so I couldn't remember exactly how Sir Cadogan acted... Bleh. However, I know he was more eccentric than how I portrayed him.**

**

* * *

Title:** Sir Cadogan Has a Say.  
**Genre:** General.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Really OOC Sir Cadogan  
**Pairing/Character:** Neville, Sir Cadogan.  
**Word Count:** 167

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Neville Longbottom sat outside the Gryffindor Common Room, hitting the back of his against the stone wall beside the portrait of Sir Cadogan, who was looking at him incredulously.

"Are you alright, Young One? Fought a weary battle?" he asked nervously.

"I've forgotten the password!"

"Sir Neville Longbottom, isn't it?"

"Yes," he mumbled, looking away.

"Well, what happened to that piece of parchment that you wrote all the passwords on? You … you haven't lost it, have you? Oh, tell me you haven't lost it or I'll behead you!"

"_I haven't lost it, I just can't find it!_"

"Well..."

"_There's a difference_, I promise!"

Sir Cadogan sighed. "Looks like you'll be sleeping outside then, tonight."

Neville released a long-suffering groan. The next time he threw his head against the wall, it was done with enough force to make the portrait shake.

* * *

_"I haven't lost it. I just can't find it. There's a difference!" - The Mummy Returns._

**

* * *

A/N: Send in the flames...**

**I haven't had any requests yet. Want me to use a quote? Send it in!**

**_Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	12. Loyalty Over Love

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: I was too tired to post yesterday - I was too exhausted to do just about anything. Sorry. Also, this is before Azkaban turned Bella batty ;D****

* * *

Title:** Loyalty Over Love.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Femmeslash, Incest.  
**Pairing/Character:** Bellatrix/Narcissa  
**Word Count:** 419

* * *

Bellatrix Black, at twenty-two years of age, stared out the window, determinedly not turning round as the door opened.

"Bella?" a soft voice asked. "Bella, please talk to me."

"_What do you want?_"

The eighteen year old girl walked up to her and placed a hand on her arm. "_You know what I want_, Bella, _but_ _what do you want? What do you really want?_"

"_I want you to leave._"

"I'm not going anywhere." Narcissa turned her older sister around and rested her forehead against hers. "You know this is what you want, Bella,_ I_ know this is what you want!"

"Cissy," Bella whined. "We'll be disowned, we won't be accepted as Death Eaters."

"I don't care," Narcissa said, her voice barely over a whisper. "I'd give it up in a heartbeat."

"You know I won't be able to do that, Cissy."

"Bella, please … just try. For me."

"But-"

"Shh," Narcissa said, resting two fingers against Bella's plump lips. "What happened to the no work, all play sister I remember from my childhood?"

"She grew up," murmured Bellatrix through Narcissa's fingers.

Narcissa replaced her fingers with her lips, showing Bellatrix what she would be giving up. When Narcissa pulled back, her blue eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. "I need that, Bella."

"So do I."

"Then stop turning me down! Run away with me. We can hide from our fiancés, from our parents." Narcissa lifted up a pale hand and stroked Bellatrix's black curls, adding quietly, "From the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix shook her head furiously. "Cissy, I can't do that. You might be able to, but I can't."

"Please?"

Bella placed a kiss on her sister's lips, a short kiss filled with sorrow and finality. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she pulled away. The tears in Narcissa's eyes spilled over as she looked at the older woman. "We can't do this any more. That's my final decision."

Narcissa stared at her sister helplessly for a moment, before whispering almost inaudibly, "I don't know why I can't stop loving you."

And then she ran; ran from the room, ran from Bellatrix, ran from love. Narcissa vowed never to open up her heart to anyone again.

* * *

_"What do you want?" ~ "You know what I want, but what do you want? What do you really want? " ~ "I want you to leave." - X-Men 2. _**

* * *

A/N: I like this one. (:**

**I haven't had any requests yet. Want me to use a quote? Send it in!**

**_Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	13. Luna Loves

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: Eh.. this is alright.****

* * *

Title:** Luna Loves  
**Genre:** Family/Creature.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Luna, Blaise.  
**Word Count:** 230

* * *

Luna's hand ran down one of the Thestrals' side. Many of the Thestrals had been scared off by the war; there were only three adults and two babies left now. One of the adults had lost an ear, while another had it's tail burnt off. She seemed oblivious to the boy standing behind her as she continued to care for the animals, but appearance can be far from the truth.

"_This is my family_," she told him, not turning to face him.

He started slightly, nearly falling over. He regained his posture in time for her to start talking again.

"_I found it, all on my own. It's little and it's broken_," she continued, crouching down to rub the Thestral foal's ear. "_But still good._"

"Really?" he asked. He wouldn't call this _good_.

"_Yeah, still good,_" she said, as if reading his mind. "They may seem ugly or heartless to you, Blaise, but believe me, these creatures mean everything to me."

Slightly surprised at the use of his first name, he couldn't find a response. Blaise left her in peace, his heart warm. He wasn't used to seeing people show affection and, although the affection hadn't been directed at him, it left a fuzzy feeling inside.

* * *

_"This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It's little and it's broken, but still good. Yeah, still good." - Lilo & Stitch. _**

* * *

A/N: I love Lilo&Stitch ^.^**

**I haven't had any requests yet. Want me to use a quote? Send it in!**

**_Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	14. Death Threats

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: Eh.. this is... iffy.****

* * *

Title:** Death Threats.  
**Genre:** Friendship.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Slightly OOC Harry(I think), iffy bad language.  
**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Hermione, Ron, Harry.  
**Word Count:** 312

* * *

"Harry, Ron, take a seat. I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Sit, sit. Okay, good. Right. Um, well, you know the book shop I work in?"

"Yeah."

"Well, well, uh, Dr- Malfoy works there, too."

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"It seemed irrelevant. And will you shut up so I can get to the point?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, as I was saying, uh … Dra- Malfoy and I have been talking, as co-workers do –_ don't you dare open your mouth, Ronald Bilius Weasley_ – and he, uh, asked me to dinner on Friday night."

"And you said?"

"Oh, I'm going to kill that fu-"

"Ron! Language!"

"..."

"I said yes."

"YOU WHAT? HERMIONE, ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?"

"Ronald! Shut up! I said yes, because he seems like a great guy. He's _really _changed, guys."

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to strangle him and beat him till he's-"

"Ron!"

"..."

"Harry? Aren't you going to say something?"

"_I'm not your father_, Hermione, _I'm your friend_. I've learnt to trust your judgement, so if you think Malfoy's an alright guy then, I believe you. That doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to test the statement out, but I believe you. And if you like him, and want to … uh … become involved with him, then it'll take some time to get used to, but I'll accept it."

"Oh, Harry."

"But if he hurts you, nothing will stop me Avada-ing his backside."

"Harry!"

"But … but … but … it's _Malfoy_. Are you off your rocker?"

"Ronald!"

* * *

_"I'm not your father, I'm your friend." - X-Men 3. _**

* * *

A/N: Eh, who thinks Harry is OOC?**

**I haven't had any requests yet. Want me to use a quote? Send it in!**

**_Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	15. Pondering Sexuality

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days - I downloaded a new photoediting program and I've been experimenting with it. It's confusing O_O  
I don't care what JKR says - Albus and Gellert WERE together in my mind. So...meh. Oh, and this one is kind of sort of crap.****

* * *

Title:** Pondering Sexuality.  
**Genre:** Romance.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Slash.  
**Pairing/Character:** Albus/Gellert.  
**Word Count:** 322

* * *

Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald sat by the lake, Albus' head in Gellert's lap. They sat in silence as Gellert absent-mindedly ran his fingers through Albus' auburn hair and the latter toyed with a strand of grass.

"Gellert, _I've been thinking_," Albus said, cutting the silence. He caught sight of his friend's cautious face, and continued, "_A dangerous pass time, I know_. Being, well, you know, _gay_ … there isn't really anything wrong with it. You know?"

"Well, as long as you don't start snogging some random guy off the streets in front of me, Albus, I don't see anything wrong with it. Why have you been thinking that?"

"Well, I … I think I might be, you know, _gay_. I'm not sure, though."

Without a second thought (or a first, for that matter), Gellert blurted, "I could help."

"Help?"

"Yeah, you know … find out if you're gay." Albus sat up and looked at him to go on. "Well, you know, you've never kissed a guy before. So, if you, well, kiss one and … you like it, then you're gay."

"And … you're offering to help?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to. It was just a suggest-"

He was cut off as Albus pressed his lips against his briefly. There was no movement; they just sat still with their lips touching, but it was enough to send shivers of pleasure down each boy's spine. Albus pulled back a few seconds later, the familiar twinkle in his eye as he silently set his head back into Gellert's lap. Gellert waited for him to say something, but as the silence droned on, he ached to break it.

"Well?"

Albus hesitated a moment. "Definitely gay," he decided.

Gellert grinned. "Me too."

* * *

_"I've been thinking. A dangerous pass time, I know." - Beauty & the Beast. _**

* * *

A/N: I don't understand how my other drabble series, which has the same amount of chapters, has twice as many reviews as this one D=**

**I haven't had any requests yet. Want me to use a quote? Send it in!**

**_Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	16. Pet Names

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: I could say 'sorry', but it's out of my hands that I haven't updated since Monday. I've been ill. Specifically, down with a migraine, sore throat, bad cough, sniffles, and a suspected ear infection. Due to the migraine, I haven't touched the laptop since I fell ill. I am, however, still ill (and it's killing me to use the laptop O_O), but I decided that I needed to post.  
Sorry this one is short. The next one is longer.****

* * *

Title:** Pet Names  
**Genre:** Romance.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A.  
**Pairing/Character:** Rose/Scorp, Lysander, Lorcan, Dominique, AlbusP.  
**Word Count:** 180

* * *

Rose, Scorpius, Dominique, Albus, Lorcan and Lysander sat by the Black Lake, enjoying the start of the summer sun as Sixth Year was drawing to a steady close. Dominique was draped over the laps of the Scamander twins, Rose was cuddled into Scorpius' chest and Albus lay on his stomach, toying with the grass.

Rose yawned and snuggled further into Scorpius', burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Scorpius chuckled and asked, "How much sleep did you get last night, Flower?"

The other four snorted in unison. "Flower," giggled Dominique.

"Interesting pet name," Albus chortled. "Very original."

"_He can call me a flower if he wants to, I don't mind_," Rose said sleepily.

The rest of the group, even Scorpius, laughed at Rose's comment, but Rose just yawned again and stuck her tongue out at them before hiding her face in Scorpius' shoulder again. The group talked for a while about pet names, in which time Rose slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"He can call me a flower if he wants to, I don't mind." - Bambi. _**

* * *

A/N: I don't know what it is... but whenever I'm sitting/laying on grass, I _have _to play with the grass, even if it's just running my hands over it. Hence the reason my characters are always "toying with a strand of grass" xD**

**_Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	17. Brotherly HearttoHeart

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: I really don't like this one... I'm only keeping it for one line, which I'll point out in the bottom A/N.****

* * *

Title:** Brotherly Heart-to-Heart.  
**Genre:** Family/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Suggested slash.  
**Pairing/Character:** Sirius, Regulus, Remus, James(I), Peter.  
**Word Count:** 440

* * *

The day was going fine for the Marauders. They sat out by the Black Lake, enjoying the the summer weather. Remus' head was in Sirius' lap, while Sirius ran his fingers through the werewolf's hair absent-mindedly. The former was reading a book that his parents had sent him. James sat against a tree trunk, legs flat in front of him. He released his stolen Snitch, catching it before it went too far away; and Peter watched him in admiration. All the while, the three – Remus was too busy reading to join in – talked eagerly about their next prank.

Yes, the day was going fine … until …

"Sirius, we need to talk. _Now_."

Those harsh words came from his livid younger brother, Regulus. Sirius pushed Remus' head out of his lap, but gave him his robes to use as a pillow until he got back. He followed Regulus off to another part of the lake, so the other Marauder's were out of earshot.

"What the hell was _his_ head doing in your lap?!"

"We're best friends, we can stick our heads where we want."

"I don't see you with your head in Potter's lap!"

"Remus and I have a more physical friendship," he replied flatly

"_If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for that monster!_"

Sirius' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Monster?" he spat.

"Oh, please, he just _stinks_ of werewolf. He's not exactly subtle."

"You just stay out of my business, Regulus, and I'll stay out of yours."

"If you're gay, Mum will disown you in a heartbeat."

"I couldn't really care less. The Blacks aren't my family, the Marauders are."

Sirius turned around and stalked back to the Marauders, where he re-filled his place as Remus' headrest.

"So, what did he want?" Remus asked, looking up at Sirius.

"Thought I fancied you," Sirius replied calmly.

"And do you?" James teased.

Sirius smirked. "Oh, of course, James, _darling_. Who could resist this gorgeous beast?" he joked, putting a hand on Remus' chest affectionately and fluttering his eyelashes.

"And who could resist _you_, you little gay rebel?" Remus joined in, smirking.

"Not you."

"No, I can't."

The four boys burst into laughter, none of them noticing that Sirius' and Remus' cheeks were burning brightly. Well, we all have our secrets, don't we?

* * *

_"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for that monster!" - Beauty and the Beast. _**

* * *

**

**A/N: Another obsession I add into stories a lot - running fingers through other peoples hair xD I love it. My mental image is so adorable. Especially when it's two guys ^.^**  
**Anyway, the quote I'm keeping this for: "We're best friends, we can stick our heads where we want." ... It's such a 'me' line, something I would say during my witty moments. I love it xD**

**My laptop recently (as in, about thirty minutes ago) got a virus, but luckily, I had already put this chapter in the Document Manager, so I'm just adding this extra Author's Note. My mum and I have done everything we can to get rid of it, but it won't budge. We're going to ask my next-door neighbour (The computer whizz xD) if he can fix it, but if he can't, we'll have to send it off for repair. Therefore, I won't be updating for a while ... unless I sneak onto my mum's computer while she's at work xD I'm sorry. This is completely out of my hands. I don't know how long it'll take, and I wish it wasn't happening. Don't leave?**

**_Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	18. Mister in Mourning

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: My next door neighbour fixed my laptop yesterday evening! Thank you, Pete! ^.^  
****

* * *

Title:** Mister in Mourning.  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Character death.  
**Pairing/Character:** Severus, Lily.  
**Word Count:** 249

* * *

I stare at my desk, forehead pressed against the palms of my hands as my fingers entangle themselves in my black hair. Dumbledore had just informed me that my world had ended. Not exactly, but his words set off this accusation in my mind.

Lily Potter, dead.

Anger boils up inside of me as I remember Dumbledore mentioning the survival of the baby. Voldemort had failed his task, disappeared, and broke his promise all in one night. I hate him.

He killed the one thing that means everything to me, the one person I love. He ripped her away from me. Then again, she was never mine to begin with.

A tear escapes my left eye and drips onto the dark wood. It's ignored. Another falls, and another. I don't try to stop them.

My heart aches as I realise I won't ever see her red hair or green eyes again. Well, perhaps I will, but never on her. I will never hear her laugh or see her smile.

_Death cannot stop true love, it can only delay it for a little while._

But it wasn't true love. It was unrequited, one-sided, unreturned. Yet my heart continues to yearn for her, as it has done for the past decade. I will see Lily one day, and with that thought, I wipe the tears from my face, as classes start soon.

* * *

_"Death cannot stop true love, it can only delay it for a little while." - The Princess Bride. _**

* * *

**

**A/N: The ending was naff, I know... I wrote several different endings to this, each as bad as each other. I chose this one.  
**

**_Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	19. Just Another Argument

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: I like this one. Little Rose came out better than I thought she would xD  
****

* * *

Title:** Just Another Argument.  
**Genre:** Family.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A.  
**Pairing/Character:** Rose, Harry, Ron/Hermione.  
**Word Count:** 185

* * *

Ron and Hermione were, once again, in the heat of an argument. Five-year old Rose Weasley watched them with wide eyes, cowering in a corner of the Burrow kitchen. Harry knelt down beside her, pulling her into a side hug.

"Uncle Harry, will it ever stop?" she asked quietly, pouting.

"I doubt it, Rosie. They've been the same all their lives, even in school. _They didn't agree on much. In fact, they rarely agreed on anything. They fought all the time and they challenged each other everyday. But in spite their differences, they had one important thing in common._"

"They loved to argue?"

He chuckled. "No, that's not it. _They were crazy about each other._"

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Yes, really."

Rose looked back at her parents, smiling softly as the argument raged on, because she was no longer afraid. No. Little Rosie was very proud of her parents. Because, throughout all the disagreements, they never stopped loving each other, and Rose admired them for it.

* * *

_"They didn't agree on much. In fact, they rarely agreed on anything. They fought all the time and they challenged each other everyday. But in spite their differences, they had one important thing in common, they were crazy about each other." - The Notebook._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for the quotes, _amsii_ and _Rueflowerdelicate and small_. I'm working with them, now. They'll be up soon.**

**Anyone else want a quote they want me to use? I'll accept quotes from movies, books & TV. However, I'm collecting Song Quotes and things spoken by people in Real life (this will include things famous/popular people have said, for the record, as well as things friends and family have) for a couple of other projects I'm thinking of working on, so you can send them in, too, if you wish.  
**

**_Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	20. In My Bed

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: Just dialogue in this one. (: This is set when Sirius and Remus are just friends, but fancying each other. They're not together in this fic ;D  
****

* * *

Title:** In My Bed.  
**Genre:** Friendship.  
**Rating:** T?  
**Warning:** Possible confusion with slash.  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus/Sirius.  
**Word Count:** 408

* * *

"... Sirius, what are you doing in my bed?"

"It's cold out there."

"I'm sure your bed is just as warm as mine."

"I got lonely."

"..."

"Remus?"

"Padfoot, I would actually like to sleep tonight. Go back to your own bed."

"But, Moooooooony."

"Don't whine, Padfoot, please."

"Why not?"

"Oh god, don't pout, either! You're such a bloody girl."

"Hey!"

"..."

"..."

"What the hell?! I'm not a teddy bear, Sirius!"

"You're cuddly."

"I don't bloody care how cuddly I am. Stop cuddling me!"

"But Reeemuuus."

"What did I say about whining?"

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't do that!"

"What – this?"

"Yes, that. No, stop it! Stop it! Bad Padfoot. Stop. Stay."

"See, you do want me to stay."

"Shut up. Go fetch."

"... Why did you just throw your alarm clock at the door?"

"..."

"..."

"Get off me, you worthless fleabag!"

"_I'm not worthless, and I don't have fleas!_"

"Could've fooled me."

"Please let me sleep here, Remus, just for tonight?"

"..."

"Please?"

"... Fine. Just for tonight. And stop cuddling me!"

"It's not my fault you're so huggable."

"Whatever. Just go to sleep."

"Goodnight, my huggable Moony."

"Goodnight, my annoying Padfoot."

"I'm yours? Aw, gee, you're making me blush."

"Shut up. Close your eyes. Go to sleep."

"Night night."

"AHH! Why the hell did you just lick my neck?!"

"It's how Padfoot says goodnight, you silly werewolf."

"Merlin, Pads, you're insufferable."

"Night Moony."

"Don't you dare lick me again."

"Sorry. Goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight."

"... ... ... ..."

"Finally. Peace and quiet."

"Moony?"

"I knew it was too good to be true. Yes, Padfoot?"

"I love you."

"..."

"Say it back, then."

"... I, uh, love you, too, Padfoot."

"Aw, you're so sweet. Okay, goodnight now."

"Yes, _goodnight_. For the _last_ time."

"... ... ... ... Zzz."

"Finally."

* * *

_"I'm not worthless, and I don't have fleas!" - Aladdin.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I love Remus and Sirius, especially together ^.^  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	21. Nothing Like a Bit of Earwigging

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: I'm not keen on this one, but I couldn't think of how to include the quote xD  
****

* * *

Title:** Nothing Like a Bit of Earwigging.  
**Genre:** Family.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Warning:** N/A.  
**Pairing/Character:** Albus P, Rose, Hermione, Ginny.  
**Word Count:** 182

* * *

"Rosie, what are you doing?"

Three-and-a-half year old Rose Weasley turned around to her cousin, Albus, putting her finger to her lips. "_Be vewy, vewy quiet. _Your mummy and my mummy are talking."

Albus joined her at the wall, standing beside her, as they eavesdropped on their mothers' conversation.

"How far along are you, now, Ginny?"

"Three months. Why?"

"Well, I- I found today that I'm, well, expecting another one."

"Oh my goodness, Hermione! That's amazing. My little girlie's all grown up!"

"Might I remind you that I'm _older_ than you?"

"No, you might not. But, oh, this is amazing, Hermione! You have to tell the others! Does Ron know?"

"I'm telling him tomorrow."

"Did you hear that, Rosie? We're gonna have bwothers or sisters!"

"Oh, I heard, I did! This is gweat!"

And sure enough, six months later, Lily Potter was born, closely followed three months after that, by Hugo Weasley.

* * *

_"Be vewy, vewy quiet." - Charmed.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Next one is a bit better, a bit longer, and a lot weirder xD  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	22. Polyjuice Potion

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: This ended completely different to how I intended, and this one is really weird. Draco's very OOC, and it's not fantastic. But I hope it may humour you a little bit. Hopefully.  
****

* * *

Title:** Polyjuice Potion.  
**Genre:** Humour?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Mentions of slash and underage drinking.  
**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Hermione, Dumbledore.  
**Word Count:** 216

* * *

"So," the Muggle psychiatrist began, eyeing the blonde teenager. "You're in love with a girl, but you're father would never allow it so you don't know how to tell her how you feel?"

"And she hates me," Draco Malfoy added.

"Right... well, you're in a bit of a pickle, here, Mr. Malfoy."

"_Oh God, I know, I know! It's forbidden and I'm doomed and … and … and we're doomed and everything's doomed!_"

"You're very melodramatic, Mr. Malfoy. Have you ever found yourself attracted to men?"

"Well, my friend and I kissed once when we were drunk, but – hey, did you just imply that I'm _homosexual_?!"

"Bisexual, actually. Drinking under age? In a boarding school?"

"Uh … it was during the summer. And I'm not gay! Not even half-gay!"

"Right."

"I'm mental, aren't I?" he sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"No, no, of course not. Just give it some time. What was the name of this girl?"

Blushing, Draco mumbled, "Hermione."

"I see," the Muggle psychiatrist said calmly, though on the inside, he was grinning like a fool. Oh, how Albus Dumbledore _loved_ Polyjuice Potion.

* * *

_"Oh God, I know, I know! It's forbidden and I'm doomed and … and … and we're doomed and everything's doomed!" - Charmed.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Bleh. The next one is much better, I promise xD  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	23. Little Girls

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: I kind of like this one.  
****

* * *

Title:** Little Girls.  
**Genre:** Humour?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Underage drinking.  
**Pairing/Character:** Lily, James.  
**Word Count:** 305

* * *

Lily Evans, Head Girl at Hogwarts, sat in the Common Room at one of the tables hidden in a corner, working quietly on her Charms Essay. Her hair was tied into a bun to keep it out of her face as she scribbled furiously on the parchment.

"Hey, Lils," James Potter, Head Boy at Hogwarts, said, sitting down in the chair opposite her. "What you doing? Charms homework? Hm, _interesting_." Sarcasm laced that final sentence and, as Lily caught the stench of smoke, she whipped her head up to find a cigar perched in the corner of James' mouth.

She glared at him. "_Continue smoking that in here and you'll spend the rest of your days under the belief that you're a six year old girl_," she threatened darkly.

He eyed her cautiously and took the cigar out of his mouth, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "_You'd do that?_"

"_I'd have _Alice _braid your hair._ Now put it out. It's completely irresponsible. You're Head Boy, James, you're supposed to be setting an example for the younger students! Smoking is _not_ a good example! How did you even get that past Dumbledore?"

"The old dude isn't as wise as he seems, Lily Flower."

"Don't call me that. And put that thing out."

James pressed the lit end into the table, burning the wood. Lily glared at him, and he stopped, putting it out with a spell. James threw it in the bin, but Lily continued to glare at him. He sighed and got up from the seat, walking over to Frank Longbottom at the other side of the Common Room. Content, Lily smirked and returned to her essay.

* * *

_"Continue smoking that in here and you'll spend the rest of your days under the belief that you're a six year old girl." ~ "You'd do that?" ~ "I'd have [name] braid your hair." - X-Men 2  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Still working on those requests, by the way xD  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	24. Green

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: I like this one xD Thanks for all the reviews, people ^.^  
****

* * *

Title:** Green  
**Genre:** Angst, Friendship.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A.  
**Pairing/Character:** Lily/Severus.  
**Word Count:** 370

* * *

I look across the Great Hall, my eyes landing on Severus Snape. Three weeks ago, he called me a Mudblood, I lost a best friend. Three weeks on, and I'm still grieving.

I sigh and let my eyes drop to the green bracelet on my wrist. I think about the green scrunchie I used to tie my hair back today, the green socks I put on. It's become a habit of mine, wearing green. It's always subtle, but always there. It's my way of grieving. He lives with green, I wear it.

I lift my eyes again to the black-haired boy across the hall and I blink away the tears that threaten to fall. I haven't cried over him yet and I don't want to. Weakness. That's all tears are. I bite my lip as he looks my way, his black eyes connecting with my green ones. We stare at each other blankly, neither of us moving. He breaks it first and tears flood my emerald orbs again, which I wipe away angrily.

He doesn't notice the change of colour in my wardrobe. Then again, why would he? I'm just a pathetic Mudblood.

But I know to him, that I'm not. I never have been, nor am I one now. He had to make a decision, it's as simple as that. He chose Death Eaters over friendship. He chose wrong, but I can't change it.

You would hardly think that the boy who called me a Mudblood with such venom could be the same boy I met in the playground, the same boy I spent the last five years of my life laughing and having fun with, the same boy I saw as a brother. No. This boy is different, heartless, cruel. But not evil.

"Hey, Lils, how you holding up?" Alice asks.

During my reminiscing, a tear had unknowingly slipped down my cheek. I sniff and wipe it away. "_Sooner or later, _Alice, _people have to grow up_. I choose sooner."

Casting one last glance at Severus, I rise from the Gryffindor table and exit the hall.

* * *

_"Sooner of later, people have to grow up." - Peter Pan.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Still working on those requests, by the way. I'm taking my time on making them good xD  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	25. Stargazing

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: This one is alright...nothing amazing. This is the time when they're friends, and they like each other, but haven't taken it one step further into a relationship. ^.^ I'd say they're thirteen or fourteen here.  
****

* * *

Title:** Stargazing  
**Genre:** Friendship.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A.  
**Pairing/Character:** Albus, Scorpius.  
**Word Count:** 309

* * *

Two boys lay on the grass by the Black Lake, hidden from view of the castle. They both had their hands beneath their head's, staring up at the star-littered sky. They lay in silence for a while, until the blonde decided to break it.

"_I've never done this before_," he admitted.

"_Really? My father and I used to do this all the time. He says all the great kings of the past are up there._"

"_You think _Voldemort's_ up there?_"

The raven-haired boy turned to look at him, his brow furrowed. "Scorpius-"

"_He wasn't my father_, or any sort of relative, _but he's still a part of me_, Albus," he explained.

"_My father said there was a darkness in_ Voldemort _that he couldn't escape._"

The boys lapsed into silence again for a few minutes, but was broken by, "_Maybe there's a darkness in me, too._"

Albus propped his head up on his elbow, frowning at his best friend. "Don't say that, Scorpius. You're not evil."

"But my family is," Scorpius argued, looking up at the black-haired boy.

"Just because your family is one thing, doesn't mean you're that, too. You're an independent person, Scorpius. You're not like the Malfoy's."

"But-"

"Shut up. You're not evil. End of story, Scorpius," Albus snapped, lying back on the grass.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius whispered.

Albus offered his friend a small smile and stretched out his arm, beckoning him in. Scorpius obliged and moved closer to Albus, his head resting on the boy's shoulder. Albus hid his face in Scorpius' blonde hair, whispering back, "It's okay."

* * *

_"I've never done this before." ~ "Really? My father and I used to do this all the time. He says all the great kings of the past are up there." ~ "You think [name]'s up there? He wasn't my father, but he's still a part of me." ~ "My father said there was a darkness in [name] that he couldn't escape." ~ "Maybe there's a darkness in me, too." - Lion King 2.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Eh...  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	26. Returning: Part I

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: This is my first "Parts" fic. By this, I mean there was more than one quote I wanted to use for one storyline, so I've seperated it into parts, each one with a different quote. The next three chapters will be Part [number] of this.(:  
****

* * *

Title:** Returning  
**Genre:** Romance, sort of...  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Talk of sex.  
**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Hermione, Hannah.  
**Word Count:** 400

* * *

I sweep the cloth over the surface of the bar, sure to clean every inch. I don't know how I, Hermione Granger, ended up covering for Hannah Longbottom at her own inn, but with the baby on the way and the stomach growing, Hannah has trouble moving behind the bar. I tuck in the stools on my way, already feeling as if I'd been at it for years. Now, most people would clean the bar with the flick of a wand, but I'm a practical, Muggleborn woman, and I prefer to do certain things the Muggle way.

A gentle tinkle of a bell behind me indicates that someone has entered, and I can't help but wonder what someone would be doing in the pub at such a silly time of night. I speak without a moment's hesitation, not bothering to turn around, continuing to clean the bar.

"We're closed now, come back later when we're open."

The person did not reply, but the sound of shoes tapping against wood was clear. I felt the presence of someone _right_ behind me and I stand up straight. I think of turning around but the person's breath tickles my ear, causing me to tense, and a familiar, deep voice fills my every thought.

"_I still have your underwear_," the man whispers in what can only be described as a suggestive voice.

Keeping myself together, ignoring the way my heart picked up, I raise my nose in the air and reply, "_I still have your virginity_."

I can practically feel his scowl as he snaps, "_Shut up_."

I feel a hand on my shoulder, pressuring slightly as it pulls me around. I open my mouth to protest but my words are muffled by his lips on mine. I let him have his fun for a moment before putting my hands on his chest and pushing him away gently.

I look him in the eye as I repeat, "We're closed now, come back later when we're open. Goodbye, Draco."

He smirks and nods his head once, Apparating out of the small Inn. I sigh and turn back to the task at hand – cleaning the bar. I knew, without a doubt, the blond Slytherin would be back later.

* * *

_"I still have your underwear." ~ "I still have your virginity." ~ "Shut up." - Juno.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: ... It gets better? Well, I'm not sure if it does... that's up to you xD  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	27. Returning: Part II

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: Second part to "Returning" - not as keen, but I saw the quote on my list, and I was like "Le Gaspe! I must use it!" and then this was born.  
****

* * *

Title:** Returning  
**Genre:** Romance, sort of...  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Talk of sex.  
**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Hermione, Hannah.  
**Word Count:** 254

* * *

"So, who came in after hours last night?"

I tensed, my hand pausing on my new name badge. "No one."

"Come on, Hermione, I own the place, I deserve to know."

I turn around to see Hannah standing with one hand on her hip, the other resting on the bulge that is her stomach. Her blonde hair is a mess and she is in her pyjamas, as it's only seven in the morning.

"Just a man. _Personally, I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel._" I turn around again and continue positioning the name badge on my light blue blouse. "_I don't like him one bit._"

"_Anyone I know?_"

"... No."

"You hesitated, Hermione, I know him. Who was he?"

"It doesn't matter, Hannah, honestly. Now go get some rest. I want my Godchild to be happy and healthy when he or she arrives."

"Stop using my child as an excuse to get out of awkward situations!"

"No," I say stubbornly. "Go on. Shoo. We'll talk later."

"You are insufferable!" Hannah cries, throwing her hands up in the air.

"So I've been told," I mutter, entering the main part of the inn. I unlock the doors with a flick of my wand and prepare for business to begin. I hear a huff behind me, followed by heavy footsteps up stairs. I smirk victoriously.

* * *

_"Personally, I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit." ~ "Anyone I know?" - The Mummy.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Admittedly, I almost didn't post today. I've been watching _AmazingPhil_'s videos on YouTube, and I can't believe I've never took the time to watch them before. However, I'm less than half the way through them... So, I'm gonna update _A Thousand Stories Untold_, and then go back to Phil. He's awesome. Haven't heard of him? Check him out (:  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	28. Returning: Part III

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: One more part to go after this, and then we're back to the usual, unrelated ones. Hoorah! I think this is probably the worst part of the entire thing. =/  
****

* * *

Title:** Returning  
**Genre:** Romance, sort of...  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Talk of sex.  
**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Hermione, Hannah.  
**Word Count:** 513

* * *

The bell tinkles again as I begin to pour some Butterbeer from it's keg and I look up curiously to see who has enters. I freeze, and the Butterbeer overflows. As I clean up the mess with a mumbled apology, I keep my head down, praying he's just passing through.

"Butterbeer for one," the familiar voice calls, and I wince.

After getting money from the previous customer, I fill a glass with Butterbeer and hand it to him. He slides the money along the bar.

"We need to talk," he says.

"What do you want?" I ask in a whisper.

"You. I want you back," he says simply, as if he were discussing the results of the latest Quidditch game.

"It was one night, Draco, that's all. There's no past between us, nothing to get back. Neither of us remember much, anyway, we were drunk out of our right minds, depressed to the point of insanity."

"Do you think I care about any of that?"

"It's been five years, Draco. Five years. And then you show up out of no where, asking me this."

"_Absence makes the heart grow fonder_."

"_Or forgetful_. There's nothing to 'grow fonder' of. We got drunk, slept together, agreed not to see each other again. That's all there is to it."

"So what's your answer? Can I have you back, Hermione?"

"I think it's better if I say no."

"Why?"

"Because you're not my type," I say truthfully. Someone calls for a drink, and I serve them, returning to Draco in an instant.

"Step out of your comfort zone," he challenges.

"I'm sorry, Draco," I say with a sad shake of my head. "I've done that before and ended up heartbroken, drunk, and in the bed of a childhood enemy. I'd rather not repeat that."

"I won't hurt you."

"I can't believe that."

He sighs and downs the last of his Butterbeer. "You can have these back then." He reaches into his coat pocket and retrieves something black, which he throws at me. Underwear. I quickly hide them in my back pocket, frowning at the blond man in front of me.

"Thanks," I reply sarcastically.

He begins to walk away, but seems to remember something and turns back, leaning over the bar with a, "Oh, and Hermione?". He beckons me forward with two fingers and, for a reason I cannot fathom, I step closer until I'm almost pressed against the bar.

"Yes?"

"In case you change your mind." He presses his lips against mine again, but tries nothing, pulling away a few seconds later. "Goodbye."

Before I can respond, he's walking away, and a customer is asking for a drink. I sigh and shake my head at his retreating figure. Men were so confusing.

* * *

_"Abscence makes the heart grow fonder ... or forgetful." - Peter Pan.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Aw, poor Draco. xD  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!_**


	29. Returning: Part IV

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
Claimer: I own Gred and Forge's Every Flavour Ice Cream! (:  
**

**A/N: I'm quite concerned; I haven't had a review since Chapter 25. Is 'Returning' so bad that you don't want to review? I'm not one of those people who says "IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS THEN I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE! I HATE YOU ALL FOR NOT REVIEWING!!!" but I'll admit that I _am _dissappointed. I honestly didn't think _Returning _was terrible. But, anyway, this is the last part ... so you won't have to suffer with it any more. After this, we'll be back to normal unrelated crap (:  
****

* * *

Title:** Returning  
**Genre:** Romance, sort of...  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Talk of sex.  
**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Hermione, Hannah.  
**Word Count:** 275

* * *

"Changed your mind yet?"

I freeze, my tongue outstretched, the tip of it pressed against my Gred and Forge's Every Flavour Ice Cream ("A different flavour with every lick!"). It has been three weeks since that situation at the Leaky Cauldron and I thought he was gone for good. I was wrong.

"No."

"Even thought about it?"

"No."

My replies are tense and clipped, and I'm too scared to turn around and face those stormy grey eyes.

"Why won't you take me back?" he pleads.

I sigh, gather my Gryffindor courage and turn around. "_Girls flirt with the dangerous guy, _Draco,_ they don't bring him home._"

"What happens to the good guy?"

"_They marry the good guy_."

"I could be your good guy." His eyes are filled with such sorrow and helplessness that I can feel myself giving in. No. I can't let that happen.

I shake my head. "I'm sorry, Draco, but to me, you'll always be viewed as the dangerous guy. No matter how much you change."

"Who's your good guy, then?" His eyes now hold nothing but defeat. Just defeat. I feel myself breaking, but I force the barriers up again.

"I haven't found him yet, but I will. Eventually."

He sighs. "Are you sure I can't be your good guy?"

"I'm sure, Draco."

He looks at me sadly and I resist the swelling urge to give in, turning and walking away.

* * *

_"Girls flirt with the dangerous guy, they don't bring him home. They marry the good guy." - X-Men 2.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Ladida. The next chapter actually involves Draco... but it has nothing to do with this xD  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	30. Part of the Family

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: 30th Chapter!!! Sorry, it's not a very good one xD  
****

* * *

Title:** Part of the Family.  
**Genre:** Fluff, Friendship  
**Rating:** K  
**Warning:**  
**Pairing/Character:** Luna, Draco.  
**Word Count:** 239

* * *

The group of adults sat around the long kitchen table, talking quietly amongst themselves. Luna sat silently, gazing out the window with a smile on her face and her knees against her chest. Ever since all the kids had bonded at school, all the parents took turns going to each other's house during the summer, giving the kids chance to enjoy themselves. This week, they were at Luna's and Rolf's.

She stood up and whistled, casting a silence over the adults as they looked at her.

"Thank you, Ohana," she began. "For coming here tonight. The kids love it and, even though some families don't get along-" Her eyes flickered from the Malfoys to the Potters as she said this. "-we all know that we enjoy it, too."

"What does Ohana mean?" Astoria asked, frowning slightly.

Luna smiled. "_Ohana means family_," she said simply.

Draco mumbled something and rose from the table, starting to walk towards the exit. Luna's smile faded as she ran forward and grabbed his wrist, turning him back around and looking into his eyes with raw determination.

"_Family means no one gets left behind … or forgotten_. Sit back down, Draco."

A ghost of a smile flickered across his cheeks as he returned to his seat, and Luna grinned at her friends. Her family. Her Ohana.

* * *

_"Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind ... or forgotten." - Lilo and Stitch.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Quote? Beautiful. Movie? Amazing. This story? ... cute, but pretty cheesy.  
As much as I hate Draco/Astoria and Luna/Rolf, I find it really hard to change canon, especially without an explanation xD  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	31. Fretting

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: Eh, this one is iffy. Inspired by my induction day at Secondary School, with my obsessive, worrying best friend xD I don't usually portray Albus this way, but I like experimenting (:  
****

* * *

Title:** Fretting  
**Genre:** Family  
**Rating:** K  
**Warning:**  
**Pairing/Character:** Rose, Albus  
**Word Count:** 234

* * *

"I don't want to be in Slytherin," Albus said, for what must have been the twenty-fifth time since they left the station fifteen minutes ago. "Rose, do you think I'll be in Slytherin?"

Without looking up from her book, she replies, "_I don't know_, Al."

"_You don't know or you don't care?_"

She sighed. "_Pick one._"

Silence followed, which lasted all of forty-seven precious seconds, before it was broken by, "Oh, I really hope I don't get put into Slytherin."

Rose huffed and slammed her book closed, giving him a look that would make a normal person want to shrivel up and die.

"Look, you will not get into Slytherin. You have pretty much no ambition; you can't even lie to yourself; you can't sneak up on your two year old cousin; when you bump into someone, you apologise immediately, even if it was their fault; and you ratted yourself out to Aunt Ginny when you had sweets before dinner when we were seven. You'll have a tea party with the Giant Squid in pink tutus before the Hat even _considers_ putting you in Slytherin."

Albus looked at his cousin curiously as she returned to her book, agreeing with her every word. She was right, of course. Rose always was.

* * *

_"I don't know." ~ "You don't know or you don't care?" ~ "Pick one." - X-Men.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N:Meh. Really not keen on this one. The next one is kind of better (:  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	32. Pep Talks

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: I love this era so much. (: For anyone wondering, _everyone_ in this is from the canon world.  
****

* * *

Title:** Pep Talks  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** K  
**Warning:** Reality (scary stuff, you know. Some people can't handle it).  
**Pairing/Character:** Lily/James, Mad-Eye, Marauders, Some of Order.  
**Word Count:** 279

* * *

The Order stood in one of the small room's above the Hog's Head, awaiting Moody's instructions.

James' arms were around Lily's waist, who leant into his touch and rested a hand softly on his arm. Sirius and Remus were frowning, biting their lips. Peter was chewing his nails. Alice and Frank were holding hands. Gideon and Fabion were leaning against the wall, their arms crossed. Marlene, Caradoc and Emmeline were pacing nervously. No one else was asked to come to that meeting.

Moody hobbled in, Aberforth wishing them well before disappearing, and he closed the door, his magical eye examining each person individually. The three eldest in the room stopped pacing and turned to face him, their heads held high. James' grip of Lily's waist tightened as the eye fixed on them, and Lily cowered, pressing into his chest.

"_This isn't training any more, guys,_" Mad-Eye said gruffly. "_This is the real deal … you may never come back._"

"Alastor_, we're not kids any more_," Emmeline said softly.

This earned a snort from the Prewitt twins. "Speak for yourself," they said in unison.

Sirius chuckled slightly, and the corner's of James' mouth twitched, but no one found it extremely funny. The impact of the war was heavy on their shoulders, and none of them were in the mood to laugh.

Lily looked up at James with nothing but unconditional love and concern in her emerald eyes. His own eyelids fluttered closed as he pressed his lips against her forehead. The war was no laughing matter, they knew that.

* * *

_"This isn't training any more, guys. This is the real deal ... you may never come back." ~ "[name], we're not kids any more." - X-Men 3.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: So, the next one in my document is horrible. I can honestly say that I _hate _it and I'm ashamed to have written it. Will not be posting it. The one after that, however, is alright. Expect more Lily/James (:  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	33. Boys Never Change

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N:  
****

* * *

Title:** Boys Never Change  
**Genre:** Fluff, Humour  
**Rating:** K  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Lily, James, Alice  
**Word Count:** 205

* * *

"Lily?"

"Potter?" I ground out through clenched teeth.

"Will you come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"No."

"Great! How does nine o'clock sound?"

"Potter, do us all a favour and get lost in the Forbidden Forest."

"I knew you'd love the idea! See you at Hogsmeade, my Love!"

And with that, the boy races off, though the seat he previously sat in is soon taken again, by none other than my best friend, Alice.

"Did you finally agree to go on a date with James, then?"

Did I say best friend? I meant most annoying female on the planet.

"No, I didn't."

"Then why did he say he'd see you at Hogsmeade?"

I sigh in a dramatically over-exaggerated way. "_You know how men are. They think 'no' means 'yes' and 'get lost' means 'take me, I'm yours'._ You've probably met a couple of guys like that, right?"

"I can't say I have, Lils."

"You will, Al, just give it some time."

"Don't hold your breath."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

_"You know how men are. They think 'no' means 'yes' and 'get lost' means 'take me, I'm yours'."_ _- Hercules.__  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Meh. It's alright. (:  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	34. Whistling

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: More Lily!  
****

* * *

Title:** Whistling  
**Genre:** Fluff, Family  
**Rating:** K  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Lily, Petunia  
**Word Count:** 208

* * *

The two sisters sat on the grass, the older one laying on her stomach and the other one sitting with her legs folded to the side. The older one, a brunette, was making daisy chains silently, while the younger one – a redhead – watched, intrigued by her sister's delicacy and accuracy. She began to whistle softly as she continued watching, and the brunette's head snapped up.

"How do you do that?" Petunia asked, her eyebrows almost touching her hairline.

Lily stopped whistling and tilted her head to the side, her green eyes looking at Petunia curiously. "_You know how to whistle, don't you?_"

Petunia blushed and shook her head. Lily smiled.

"_You just put your lips together and blow_," Lily said, demonstrating.

"Like this?" Petunia pressed her lips together, pouting slightly and she blew out a gust of air, though only succeeding in making a noisy raspberry.

Lily giggled and wiped some of her sister's spit from her face. "Nope." She demonstrated again and her frowning sister attempted to copy her. She failed again, earning another giggle from the younger one. This was going to be a long day, Lily decided.

* * *

_"You know how to whistle, don't you? You just put your lips together and blow." - Snow White.__  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Cute? Sort of xD  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	35. Win or Lose: Part I

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: Another 'part' one. It's not terrible, but it's not fantastic. Really debated not posting it, but then thought, "Hey, why not?" ... and now I'm posting it. This one only has three parts, though, so it'll be over soon enough.  
****

* * *

Title:** Win or Lose  
**Genre:** Angst?  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Ron/Hermione, Harry  
**Word Count:** 267

* * *

"No, Ronald!"

"Come on, just one drink," the redhead pleaded, trailing after Hermione as she stormed around her flat.

"How many times do I have to say 'no'? Wait, don't answer that."

"But, Hermione-"

"No, no buts! One drink will lead to another, which will lead to another, until I'm drunk out of my mind. I'll dance with some stranger, I'll let him drag me away, we'll get married, and have sex, and then I'll find out I'm pregnant with a stranger's baby! It's not going to happen!"

"Seriously, now, Herm-"

"Or even worse, I could do all that with _you_, my best friend!"

"How would that be _worse_?" Ron asked incredulously. "Surely I'm better than a stranger."

Hermione hesitated for a moment, before continuing her rampage without answering. Ron grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, forcing her to stay still. He bent down to look her in the eye.

"Look, Hermione, _maybe there won't be marriage, maybe there won't be sex, but_ _by God_-"

"_There will be dancing,_ I know, Ron!"

"Just one drink, and maybe a dance or two, and that'll be it. I promise, Hermione. Please?"

The puppy dog eyes. He used the puppy dog eyes, and the pout to boot. Hermione could _never _resist those. She released a long-suffering sigh. "Fine. Let me get ready."

"I'll be in the living room!"

* * *

_"Maybe there won't be marriage, maybe there won't be sex, but by God, there will be dancing." - My Best Friend's Wedding.__  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Meh.  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	36. Win or Lose: Part II

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: Another 'part' one. It's not terrible, but it's not fantastic. Really debated not posting it, but then thought, "Hey, why not?" ... and now I'm posting it. This one only has three parts, though, so it'll be over soon enough.  
****

* * *

Title:** Win or Lose  
**Genre:** Angst?  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Ron/Hermione, Harry  
**Word Count:** 273

* * *

When Hermione awoke, she registered three things instantly. One, her head hurt like crazy; two, she wasn't in bed alone; and three, she was naked. Her eyes snapped open and turned to the person next to her, to find Ron, sleeping peacefully. From what the cover's allowed Hermione to see, his chest was bare, and judging by the pair of boxers thrown carelessly on the end of the bed, his bottom half was in the same state as his top. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as her breathing increased rapidly, fear surging through her every limb. She shook Ron awake.

"Ron, Ron, what did I tell you? Look what we've done!" she cried, tears spilling over.

He opened his eyes groggily and looked up at her blankly for a moment, before letting out a chuckle. "We didn't do anything, Hermione."

"Yeah? Then why are we naked _in your bed?_"

"Well, you might have had more than one drink, but we came here, you started stripping, told me to strip too … and then you fell asleep before we got that far."

"How do you remember?"

"I only had a couple of drink. You had more."

"_You swear?_"

"_Every damn day_."

"Ronald!"

"Sorry, yes, I swear we didn't do anything."

Hermione lent back on her pillow and ran her hand through her hair shakily. "I shouldn't have gone with you last night. It was dangerous. Look how close we were to doing something."

* * *

_"You swear?" ~ "Every damn day." __- The Mummy.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Meh. I really don't like this xD  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	37. Win or Lose: Part III

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: Final section, then we're back to unrelated ones. Whoop!  
****

* * *

Title:** Win or Lose  
**Genre:** Angst?  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Ron/Hermione, Harry  
**Word Count:** 224

* * *

Hermione looked at her wand, the tip of which glowed pink for positive. She fell to the floor of the bathroom, sobs racking her body. Ron had lied to her. They _had _gone further that night. She had trusted him, believed him, but when the symptoms started showing, Ginny suggested checking, just to be safe. Ginny was the only one who knew about Ron and Hermione's drunken accident that "didn't happen", though now Hermione knew it actually _did_.

Someone opened the door, and Hermione let out a choked, "_I want to be alone_," but the person ignored her. As they put their arms around her, Hermione became aware that it was a guy, and she opened her eyes slightly to see black hair. Harry. She hugged him back, sobbing into his neck.

"Who's the lucky man?" he whispered tentatively, as he'd obviously seen the wand.

"R-R-R-Ron," Hermione wailed. "It was a-an acci-acci-cident! He g-got me dru-unk! He told me n-n-nothing hap-happened! He lied to m-m-me."

His hug tightened, and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. "Don't worry, Hermione, it'll be okay."

And in that moment, those few bittersweet seconds, she believed him. She believed it would be okay. She was wrong.

* * *

_"I want to be alone." - ???__  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I can't remember where I got this from... a random TV program I watched when I babysat my mum's friend's daughter xD She fell asleep and had the remote, so I couldn't change it... hm, it might have been from _Scrubs_ or _My Name is Earl_. I remember watching those that night :/ Ah, well, I know I got it from TV xD  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	38. Win or Lose: Part IV

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: I know I said the last one what going to be the last section of _Win or Lose_, but harrypotterlover56 wanted me to a fourth part and, because I'm weak and I like to make people happy, I wrote a fourth part. But this IS the final part, even if anyone wants a fifth. This is IT. Kay? Then we'll be back with the unrelated ones ^.^  
****

* * *

Title:** Win or Lose  
**Genre:** Angst?  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Ron/Hermione, Harry  
**Word Count:** 537

* * *

The Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione, sat around the dining table, eating dinner rather noisily. Knives and forks clattered against plates; loud discussions took place over the table, each conversation trying to overpower the others; laughter rang around the room like a siren. The only person on the table not participating in the fun was Hermione, whom ate quietly and slowly, pushing her food around her plate before half-heartedly prodding it with the fork and lifting it lazily up to her mouth. All the while, her free arm lay in her lap, resting on her stomach.

It had been a week since she found out about her pregnancy and, ever since, she had barely spoken a word. Other than Harry, Ginny was the only person who knew about the baby Hermione was carrying, and she intended to keep it that way for as long as possible. Her stomach churned as she swallowed another piece of chicken and she resisted the urge to gag, instead washing it down with a gulp of water. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and reached for a bread roll in the middle of the table. Her hand brushed against Ron's, who had also reached for the bread, and she flinched back, putting her hand under the table and using her other hand to pick up her fork. As she pushed some peas around, she kept her eyes on the plate.

As Hermione swallowed a piece of potato, her stomach lurched almost painfully and she stood up from the table abruptly. She left the room quickly, her only explanation being, "Toilet."

She heard a chair squeaking against the tiled floor behind her and she dashed for the stairs as quick as she could, arm wrapped across her flat stomach all the while. She heard footsteps and, as she lifted a foot onto the first step, a hand grabbed her arm and turned her around. She knew who it was before she even saw his face and, when she did, she immediately looked to the side. Ron. She wrenched her arm from his grip like he was burning her and hugged herself, almost protectively.

"What's up with you? _You've been weird for days_."

Avoiding the subject was her best option, and so Hermione retorted, "_Yeah, well you've been weird for years._"

"Now isn't the time for games, Hermione. I'm serious. What's wrong?" Holding her arms against her unsettled stomach, Hermione sat down on the stairs. Ron knelt in front of her so they were at eye-level. "Tell me."

"You lied to me."

"It would help if you could be a little more specific, Hermione." Hermione hit his arm instinctively.

"You lied to me that night when you took me out for a drink. You said we didn't do anything. You lied."

Ron's brow creased in confusion. "But-"

"I'm pregnant." With that, Hermione forced herself to turn around, scrambled up the stairs and ran into the bathroom, locking the door and falling against it, eyes closed and breath held. The truth was out there.

* * *

_"You've been weird __for days." ~ "Yeah, well you've been weird for years." - Neighbours.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Meh. Hey, guys, I could use some help. It's nothing big. I need a name for each "chapter" of this. While _A Thousand Story Untold_ chapters are called _Untold Stories_, I really have no ideas for what I could call each "chapter" of this... I don't really like calling them chapters, because they're unrelated. Any ideas? I'll give you credit (:  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	39. Battle Scars

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: This quote got requested ages ago, by amsii, but I kept rewriting it xD  
****

* * *

Title:** Battle Scars  
**Genre:** Uhm... no clue xD  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Slight AU.  
**Pairing/Character:** Rose/Scorpius  
**Word Count:** 590

* * *

I walked through the open gates, taking in the sight of the ruined Hogwarts castle. I gripped Scorpius's hand as we stepped towards the building in awed, sad silence. Before we had even reached the castle, the stench of dried blood and death hit my nose and I scrunched it up, the smell making me want to gag. But still, I felt a sense of peace.

Finally we reached the castle and it was time to explore. My fingers trailed alone the uneven stone walls, some of which were knocked in and had fallen apart. Blood splattered the walls and the floor, dry for a very long time, staining what could once be called a beauty.

"Rose," Scorpius said uneasily, but I shushed him, wanting to experience what was left of the castle in all it's glory.

After the war, the school was broken beyond repair, and so kids were shipped off to Wales or Ireland to attend Wizarding schools there. It was hard on everyone, or so I'd heard. And, as I wrapped my hand around the banister, lifting my feet up the stairs, I understood why the destruction of the school was such a blow. It was so beautiful, even when half-knocked down, and I could imagine the castle in all it's glory. It must have looked amazing.

Scorpius and I walked through the halls, jumping over broken floorboards and holes in the stairs. Scorpius seemed on edge, nervous, eager to leave, but I loved it. The castle held such power and magnificence, holding dignity even in such states. It created an aura of safety and protection, even though one wrong step could send you falling to your end.

"Rose," Scorpius said quietly from behind me as I pushed open an intact door to a classroom. "Why did you bring me here? Or, perhaps a better question – _what did you come here for, anyway?_"

I looked back at my boyfriend, hand brushing away the dust on a student's desk. I smiled a sad smile and pulled my attention back to the desk, writing my name in the dust. "_I love old things. They make me feel sad_."

Scorpius's confusion was obvious, even without looking at him. As I walked forward, stepping over broken desks and running my fingers along the ones that still stood, he asked, "_What's good about sad?_"

I laughed lightly at his question, crouching down to examine a strange object in a jar. It was a purple goo that bounced around, still full of life. Scorpius leant against the wall beside me, waiting for an answer. Picking the jar up into my hands, I spared him a glance and a smile as I said, "_It's happy for deep people_."

"Well, deep people are crazy, then. Can we go? Please?"

I huffed, put the jar back on the shelf, and stood up. Crossing my arms, I looked at him pointedly. "_We _are going nowhere. _You_ can leave, but I'm staying. This place is so beautiful."

"More like creepy."

"Shut up, Mister. We can talk later." I raised myself onto tiptoes and kissed Scorpius on the cheek. "Go." He frowned, but apparated anyway.

As I left that classroom and walked along the halls, I hugged myself as if trying to contain my excitement. This place was amazing.

* * *

_"What did you come here for, anyway?" ~ "I love old things. They make me feel sad." ~ "What's good about sad?" ~ "It's happy for deep people." - Doctor Who.__  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry about the crappy ending.  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	40. Dinner, It's a Start

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: Quote requested by JustYourAverageRavenclaw.  
****

* * *

Title:** Dinner, It's a Start.  
**Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Slash  
**Pairing/Character:** Albus/Scorpius  
**Word Count:** 413

* * *

When Harry and Ginny found out that they're youngest son was gay, they accepted it instantly. Discriminating him for his sexual preference would be giving out negative morals, and honestly, they didn't mind. When they found out his boyfriend was Scorpius Malfoy, however, they weren't so accepting. After weeks of arguments, tears and threats, Albus had finally managed to convince them to give Scorpius a chance, and so he was to spend the day at the Potter manor.

It went pretty well, Albus thought. Although his parents were sharp and distant at first, Scorpius slowly won them over with good manners and charm. Scorpius got along great with little Lily, willing to play her childish games and keeping her amused. Albus watched fondly from the door as Scorpius, on his hands and knees, chased the giggling eight-year-old round the living room.

But too soon, it started to get dark and Scorpius knew his time there was over. He hugged Lily, stood up and brushed imaginary dirt from his legs. He walked up to Albus, who was looking into the kitchen, and hugged him from behind, bending his head to kiss his cheek.

"I'd better be going now," he said, his voice echoing around the kitchen.

Ginny turned around, startled, and bustled over, dusting her hands on her apron. By this point, she had grown quite fond of the blond boy, despite her past with his father. "Oh, don't be silly. _Would you like to stay for dinner?_"

Lily ran up to them and tugged on his trousers. "_Would you like to stay forever?_"

Albus and Ginny laughed at Lily while Scorpius smiled down at her. "Let's just start with dinner, shall we?" He looked up Ginny. "If it's not too much trouble, of course."

"Oh, no. It's no trouble at all. Dinner will be ready in about an hour." She bustled back to work in the kitchen and Lily ran off to her toys, leaving the boys alone.

Albus turned around in Scorpius's arms and gave him a short kiss, his arms wrapping around Scorpius's neck.

"You were great today," Albus said, smiling.

Scorpius smirked. "It's the Malfoy charm. It's irresistible," he said smugly, ducking his head to meet Albus's lips again.

"I wish I could deny that," Albus murmured between kisses. "But I can't."

* * *

_"Would you like to stay for dinner? Would you like to stay forever?" - Mulan.__  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I like this one ^.^  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	41. Colours

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the last one that it was slightly AU because, while Albus was fifteen/sixteen, Lily was a few years away from starting Hogwarts. Nothing drastic xD  
****

* * *

Title:** Colours  
**Genre:** Friendship/Fluff  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Fred, George, Angelina, Katie  
**Word Count:** 203

* * *

The gentle tinkle of the bell indicated that someone was entering the shop. Fred and George raised an eyebrow at each other – what would someone be doing here so early? They weren't technically open yet. They left the storage room, into the main shop, and grinned when they saw Angelina and Katie looking at the shelves of items appreciatively.

"_Is this your shop?_" Katie asked, looking at the twins.

"_Yeah_," the twins said.

"_It's nice_," Angelina commented lightly, before adding sarcastically, "_A little hard to find_."

Katie laughed, along with the twins, at Angelina's remark. Fred and George had only recently finished the elaborate walls outside the shop, with the flashing neon signs and wild colours.

"Not colourful enough?" Fred asked, smirking.

"It could do with a bit more colour, I suppose. A bit brighter, too," Katie joked.

"And, you know, you could make the sign a bit bigger," Angelina suggested teasingly.

The four teenagers broke into floods of laughter. They barely noticed when a customer walked in, and stumbled out again when he heard the racket.

* * *

_"Is this your shop?" ~ "Yeah." ~ "It's nice. A little hard to find."__ - The Bourne Identity.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I like this one.  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	42. More Than a Game

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: Inspired by the episode in _Charmed_ when it's Wyatt's birthday and, thanks to Phoebe, he brings three of his toys to life. That episode is really sweet xD _'Payback's a Witch'_, I believe it's called.  
****

* * *

Title:** More than a Game  
**Genre:** Family  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** James, Lily, Albus, Rose, Dominique, Hugo  
**Word Count:** 252

* * *

"Hit the floor!" James yelled, and Lily, Albus and Rose fell to the floor, along with James himself. "Quick, crawl, crawl, crawl. Don't stay in one place for too long or they'll get you!"

Nearby, the distinct six-year-old cackling of Hugo could be heard, and Rose gasped dramatically. "Oh no, a Death Eater is close!"

"Faster, faster!"

"Albus," Rose whispered. "On the count of three, take my hand. We'll run in the other direction."

Albus nodded, fighting a smile. Nine-year-old James glared at eight-year-old Rose.

"We have to stick together!"

"Tough! One … two … three. Go!"

Albus and Rose, sure enough, got up and ran in the opposite direction, leaving Lily and James alone. Dominique cackled brightly and Lily watched her blonde-haired cousin skip happily after Albus and Rose. James, eyes shining brightly, took control again.

"Quick, crawl round the sides, stay in the grass. Keep quiet. _We can save the others._"

"_You mean save yourself, right? _The door's round that side!" Lily said, smirking.

"You know me too well, Lils."

"Oh no!" Rose cried.

They looked up to see Albus sprawled on the floor, Dominique pointing a twig at him and grinning madly. Rose was shaking Albus, barely containing her laughter as Albus' body shook with giggles.

Lily knew her father didn't approve, but playing War was _fun._

* * *

_"We can save the others." ~ "You mean save yourself, right?" - X-Men Origins: Wolverine.__  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I like this one.  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	43. In the Midst of a War

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
Claimer: I own Melissa.  
**

**A/N: Time for some angst. Lovely.  
****

* * *

Title:** In The Midst of a War  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Suggested Child Abuse?  
**Pairing/Character:** Neville, OC  
**Word Count:** 426

* * *

A soft whimper reached Neville's ears, and he withdrew his wand instantly. Carefully, he crept round the corner and along the dark corridor, dodging into shadows when the light of the full moon disturbed the darkness. The whimpering grew louder, and Neville realised they were sobs. A small girl, surely no older than twelve, was curled into a ball behind a statue of a knight. Her head was buried in her arms, which rested on her knees, and her strawberry blonde hair fell in front of her legs.

He sighed and crouched down beside her, resting a hand lightly on her arm. She gasped and her head snapped up, her blue eyes wide with fear. Her face was flushed from crying, her eyes blood-shot and puffy. Blood trickled down her cheek from a gash at the side of her head, and one word left Neville's lips, nothing more than a sorrowful mutter:

"Carrows."

He lifted his wand to the gash and muttered a healing spell, watching with weary eyes as the skin healed over. He took a tissue from a pocket in his robes, and wiped the blood off of the girl's cheek. All the time, she continued looking at him with wide eyes, the tears never decreasing.

"What's your name?"

"Melissa," she whispered, her voice thick with tears.

"I'm Neville," he told her. "What Year are you in?"

"First."

"Bloody Carrows," he muttered, before raising his voice slightly. "Come on, I'll take you back to your common room."

He stood up and offered a hand, pulling her up from the ground. Neville saw the red badge on her robes, and held onto her hand tighter as he led her along the moonlit corridors, gripping his wand in the other. After they reached the portrait, scrambled through the hole, Neville crouched down again and brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"If you ever get into trouble again, tell me, or any of the Sixth- and Seventh Years. Except the Slytherins. Okay? Tell us, and we'll be there."

"You're really brave."

Neville shook his head. "_I'm nothing special_."

The little girl frowned at this. "_Yes, you are, you're brilliant._"

"Goodnight, Melissa."

He stood up and urged her forwards, watching her reluctantly trail up the girls' staircase. He sighed, tucked away his wand, and rubbed his eyes wearily. Neville hated war.

* * *

_"I'm nothing special." ~ "Yes, you are, you're brilliant." - Doctor Who.__  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, speaking of Doctor Who, what did you guys think of the first episode of the new series? If you watched it, that is. Personally, I think it was bloody fantastic. Matt Smith, although not as good as David Tennant, is really amazing. And I like Amy! The first companion I've liked since Rose. Whoop ^.^  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	44. Fear and Acceptance

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: I cried when I wrote this, and I felt seriously down afterwards. It took me ages to write and edit; I was being very picky.  
****

* * *

Title:** Fear and Acceptance  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** A Broken Heart  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus/Sirius  
**Word Count:** 337

* * *

Remus sat on the window ledge of the boys' dorm, staring out the window blankly, his mind elsewhere. Someone entered the room, but he ignored them. At least, until the boy touched his arm and spoke his name softly. Remus flinched away, tears swarming his eyes.

"Moony, please-"

"No, Sirius," he snapped, turning his head to glare at Sirius through blurred eyes. "You don't get it. I thought- I thought you felt the same way, so I go for it and then you just shoved me away. You don't understand how much that hurts!"

"Moony, it's not like that-"

"Whatever. I don't want to listen to you. I … don't want to see you. Or be near you. Just leave me alone," he said, pushing himself off the window ledge and crossing the room to another window. Sirius followed him, reached out to touch him, but Remus flinched away again. His voice was quiet and pleading as he said, "Please. Don't."

"But, Remus, listen to me-"

Tears streaked down his cheeks as he, once again, turned on Sirius. "_Don't you understand? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world_, and I just got bloody rejected by you! Excuse me if I'm a little bloody temperamental!" he yelled. "Sorry if I'm a bit _touchy_ or a bit _sensitive_, but I've just had my heart broken, so I _think _I'm allowed!"

"But Moony, I want you," Sirius said, his voice quiet and desperate.

"Yeah, it looked that way when you shoved me onto the floor," Remus spat angrily.

"Moony, I was taken by surprise! It's not every day my best mate kisses me, you know!"

"Yeah, whatever." Remus sniffed and wiped his nose on the cuff of his jacket. "Just leave me alone, Sirius, save me the pain," he said, before walking quickly out of the dorm.

* * *

_"Don't you understand? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world." - Peter Pan.__  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I've written better, but ... it's decent. And very sad.  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	45. Growing Up and Moving On

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: Heh. Kinda had to force myself to post today. Really wrapped up in my book at the moment. (:  
****

* * *

Title:** Growing Up and Moving On  
**Genre:** Family  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Rose/Scorpius, Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Lily  
**Word Count:** 580

* * *

The Weasley-Granger family sat around the table, eating breakfast. It was the summer after Rose left school and Hugo still had two years left until he finished, too.

Ron's head was buried in the _Daily Prophet_, making noises of approval or annoyance with each article he read. Hugo, being the nosy teenager that he was, kept asking for it, growing more annoyed with each attempt.

Rose was barely eating, nibbling on the toast with little interest. With all the nerves in her stomach, anything she ate tasted like cardboard. She sat the toast down on the plate and took a sip of her Pumpkin Juice, which she also barely tasted. _Come on_, she thought, _just tell them. It'll be fine_.

Lily Luna, who was staying temporarily after an argument with her mum, walked in late and headed straight for the cupboard in which the cereal was kept. _You can do it, _Rose thought to herself. "'Morning," Lily said to the family as she opened the cupboard._ Just say it, don't lead up to it, just get it out,_ Rose continued twittering. "Hey, who ate the-"

"I'm thinking of moving in with Scorpius," Rose blurted, unintentionally cutting off Lily's sentence.

Ron spat his cup of coffee out, all over the newspaper, but Hugo didn't seem to notice as he'd, too, been shocked by this news. His mouth hung open, giving Rose a not so nice view of chewed _Rice Krispies _and milk. Hermione didn't seem too shocked, though her eyes did widen as she looked over the rim of her rectangular glasses at her daughter. Lily spun round the second she said it, eyes wide and face pale.

It wasn't a secret that Rose and Scorpius were together – the family had crossed that bridge together two years ago, but Rose had never been the kind of girl who'd want to settle down early. Moving in with someone was as drastic as marrying someone in Rose's eyes. Lily took a couple of steps towards the table.

"_Wait a minute_," she said, her voice quite loud. "_life-altering plans cannot be squeezed between 'pass the newspaper' and 'who ate the Special K?'!_"

"Sorry, Lils," Rose said, smiling slightly.

"Are you sure about this, Sweetie?" Hermione said, setting down her mug and pushing her glasses up her nose. "This is a big decision, we don't want you to rush into anything."

Meanwhile, Ron was still frozen in shock, and Hugo – who had managed to swallow his food – was staring at Rose as if she'd just informed them that she was running away to the circus to take the part of trapeze.

"I'm sure, Mum. I love him. I know it's crazy and against everything I've been saying for the past six years, but I mean it … I truly do love him and I want to live with him."

"Well, okay, honey … if you're sure."

"I am," Rose insisted.

Ron murmured something along the lines of "So young" but he went ignored.

"Okay, that's just great, fine and dandy," Lily said, walking forward to lean against her empty chair, pressing her hands onto the top of it's back. "But seriously, who ate the _Special K_?"

* * *

_"Wait a minute, life-altering plans cannot be squeezed between 'pass the newspaper' and 'who ate the 'Special K?'!" - Charmed.__  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I'm not keen on Lily usually... but I kind of like her here. Sort of.  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	46. For an Optimist I'm Pretty Pessimistic

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: Time for some more angst. Yay. xD Title inspired by Paramore's song 'For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic'. Obviously. Oh, and this is set during the First Wizarding War, before Bella got chucked in Azkaban and lost her marbles.  
****

* * *

Title:** For an Optimist I'm Pretty Pessimistic  
**Genre:** Family/Angst  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Bellatrix, Narcissa  
**Word Count:** 430

* * *

Narcissa looked around nervously as she and her sister walked down a dark, empty street. They had just failed a mission, losing Voldemort's right-hand man in the process. While Narcissa was expecting attack, Bellatrix seemed completely at ease, walking swiftly and quietly, the only noise escaping her being the rustling of her dress. Narcissa ran a hand through her hair and looked at her sister, whispering her worries.

"You-Know-Who_ is going to kill us when he finds out what happened._"

Without looking at Narcissa, Bellatrix reached a hand out and intertwined her fingers with her sister's. She pulled Narcissa into an even darker, skinny alleyway. As they walked in single file, their hands still connected, Bellatrix responded, not bothering to keep her voice hushed, "_You mean _if _he finds out._"

Narcissa frowned at her sister's back, though she could hardly see her in the darkness. "_Of course he's going to fi-_"

"Aren't you all about thinking positively, Cissy?" Bellatrix interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

Narcissa's steps came to a halt. "_If … if is good_." Bellatrix pulled on her hand, taking her further down the alley. After a few moments of silence, they appeared at the end of the alley, stepping right under a street light. Bellatrix's hand left Narcissa's as she skipped up the road until she reached the gate of a graveyard.

"Bella, I can't go in there... I can't face him. I'm not even a Death Eater."

Bellatrix turned around. "I'll go by myself then." She turned back and started to open the gate, but Narcissa ran forward and grabbed her arm, turning her around and pulling her into a hug.

"I love you, Sis."

Bellatrix hugged back for a moment before pulling away, taking note of her sister's tears. She planted a kiss on the younger girl's forehead. "You're too emotional, Cissy. It'll get you killed."

With that, she backed into the graveyard. Narcissa watched through watery eyes as Bellatrix approached the mausoleum, as she rapped her nails against the wooden door before stepping inside. That was Voldemort's temporary home until he could find a better place. Narcissa bit her lip and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself as she apparated away, not sure she's ever see her sister again.

In times like these, it was hard to think positively. With death only a heartbeat away, it was impossible to be optimistic.

* * *

_"[name] is going to kill us when he finds out what happened." ~ "You mean if he finds out." ~ "Of course he's going to fi- ... if is good." - Hercules.__  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I love the Black sisters ^.^  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__!!_**


	47. Family Genes

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: Disappointed with the flow of reviews lately. If your reading this, please, just leave a review. It doesn't take long. It's not difficult. It's not like I expect an essay; just one or two words to tell me what you think. Seriously. If you're not enjoying it, tell me. If you think I need improvement, tell me what I'm doing wrong.  
****

* * *

Title:** Family Genes  
**Genre:** Family/Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Rose  
**Word Count:** 598

* * *

Albus stared across the Great Hall, head in his hands, lost in daydream. His eyes were glued to a certain blond Slytherin, and that pointed face filled his every thought. His fantasies, however, were interrupted when a hand waved in front of his face, drawing his attention away from the other boy. He looked to his left to see his little sister, Lily, looking at him impatiently.

"Have you listened to a word I said?" the girl snapped.

"No." Honesty was the best policy, so their father said.

"Scorpius again?" Albus knew she knew the answer, and so he merely rolled his eyes. Lily and Rose were the only people who knew about his feelings towards Malfoy and, after the initial shock, they were fine with it. In fact, they supported it. Scorpius, unlike his father, was an alright bloke, and so they saw no reason to resent Albus's feelings. "If you like him so much, why don't you just ask him out?"

"It's not that easy," Albus said, a faint pink blush gracing his cheeks. "and keep your voice down."

It clicked in Lily's mind almost instantly and her jaw dropped. "_You've never asked a guy out before?_"

Albus's blush deepened. "_Not on a real date, no._ Just as friends."

"_I don't understand_," Lily said, shaking her head in mock-shock. "James has a pole up his backside and you're as shy as kitten in the same room as a wailing baby. _Am I the only one in this family who's inherited the take-a-chance gene?_"

At this point, Rose sat down opposite them, swiping an apple. "_Probably_," she began, taking a bite on the apple and talking through it. "_because if I remember my biology correctly, it's attached to the can't-mind-my-own-business gene._"

While Lily stuck her tongue out at her cousin, Albus smiled. "Thanks, Rose."

"Any time. Oh, and if you need a confidence boost … I've had it confirmed by a very reliable source that a certain Scorpius Malfoy is bisexual."

Albus's eyes widened. "What? What reliable source?"

"The teen himself," Rose said, shrugging. "Simple, fifteen minute Truth Potion. Works a charm."

Suddenly, Lily nudged Albus and muttered, "Now's your chance. Look!"

Albus looked up to see Scorpius walking towards the Great Hall. Alone. With a shove from Lily and a "Good luck!" from Rose, Albus was forced from his seat and towards Scorpius. Completely red in the face from embarrassment, he jogged to catch up with Scorpius, taking hold of his arm gently and pulling him around.

"Hi," Albus said, unsure of where to begin.

Scorpius stared at him in silent expectancy.

"I was just w-wondering if you, uhm, if you, if you, uh … would let me borrow your Potions notes. I, uhm, misplaced mine." Albus yelled at himself internally for chickening out.

Scorpius seemed disappointed, but he hid it fairly well. "Yeah, that's fine. They're in my dorm. I'll give them to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah. Okay … Bye."

As Scorpius gave a small smile and walked away, Albus groaned and kicked the wall in anger. He had been so close. The words had been on the tip of his tongue … and he'd chickened out.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_, he chanted angrily, storming out the Great Hall. He was gutless.

* * *

_"__You've never asked a guy out before?" ~ "Not on a real date, no." ~ "I don't understand. Am I the only one in this family who's inherited the take-a-chance gene?" ~ "Probably, because if I remember my biology correctly, it's attached to the can't-mind-my-own-business gene." - Charmed.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: We can't always have happy endings, right? (:  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__! Keep the world in balance!  
_**


	48. Prison Chats

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: This is the last story in my document... well, I guess that's not true. For the past couple of days, I've been working on a Draco/Hermione, but it's unfinished (and currently three pages! Longest one yet). I have a writing head on today, so I'm going to crack on. Hopefully, I'll finish it and get some more done today, too, but if I don't update tomorrow, it's because I haven't finished the next one.  
****

* * *

Title:** Prison Chats.  
**Genre:** Family, I think xD  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Alecto, Amycus, OC  
**Word Count:** 266

* * *

Alecto and Amycus Carrow were thrown into the Azkaban cell carelessly. Despite their struggles and swearing, the guards remained silent and strong as they locked the cell up. Swearing under her breath, Alecto paced the cell, kicking the wall every time she reached it. Amycus repeatedly told her to stop as he sat down near the cell door, eyeing their cell-mates warily. They all looked worse for wear; it was clear they had been in there for years, definitely turned insane already.

"Alecto, stop, you're doing yourself no good."

Alecto looked at him with wide eyes and leered into his face, resting her hands against his knees. "I don't want to stop," she said in an angry whisper, pushing herself away and resuming her quick, furious pacing.

"What 'choo in 'ere for?" a deep voice said from the corner of the cell, cloaked in darkness.

"_There was a war_," Amycus began, but Alecto cut him off before he could finish.

"_And we lost_," she sneered, kicking the wall with extra force. She swore under her breath and held onto her toe, collapsing to the ground next to her brother. He smirked at her, while she glared back.

"Told you so," he muttered.

"Shut up," Alecto snapped, massaging her sore toes.

"Well," the disembodied voice began. "Be'ah luck next time, eh?"

Alecto and Amycus smirked at each other. "I like the sound of that," they said in unison, evil looks on their faces.

* * *

_"__There was a war, and we lost." - Doctor Who.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I really enjoyed writing Alecto and Amycus. It was fun ^.^  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__! Keep the world in balance!  
_**


	49. Targets

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: This is the longest one yet. I still have finished the Dramione one ... kind of lost my inspiration, so I'm letting it rest for a while and I'll pick it up late. This was meant to be aaalllooootttt shorter. But I got carried away.  
****

* * *

Title:** Targets.  
**Genre:** Romance/Mystery?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Teddy/Victoire, OC  
**Word Count:** 1,003.

* * *

Victoire sat in her flat, sipping at a cup of tea and drawing patterns on the table with her finger. She was waiting for Teddy, her boyfriend, to call and let her know he was okay. He was supposed to come back from an Auror mission today, and she was anxiously awaiting his return after nervously worrying for the two weeks he had been away.

A man apparated in front of her, back facing her, and he wore a hoodie. She screamed and dropped her cup of tea, causing him to turn around quickly. His eyes were wide and he was on edge, but what scared Victoire most was that she didn't recognise him. He had short, brown hair and a pointed chin, high cheekbones and a small nose. His eyes seemed too big for his face, but it wasn't too drastic. He walked towards her quickly and grabbed her by the elbows.

"Are you Victoire Weasley?"

Victoire struggled to get out of his grip but, when this proved impossible, she merely nodded tensely.

"I need to get you out of here as soon as possible," he said, looking around as if expecting attack.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

His grip tightened. "Just trust me, okay?"

She glared at him. "_How are you supposed to trust people who won't answer your questions?_" The man opened his mouth to answer but a crash from the other side of the room stopped him. Two people, dressed in black, floor-length, hooded cloaks had apparated in and accidentally knocked a fake potted plant over. Victoire screamed when she saw them, trying to escape the man's grip.

"That's why," he said in a urgent tone, apparating unexpectedly. When their feet hit solid ground, Victoire's knees buckled and she silently fell to her knees. She scrunched her eyes up as she waited for the dizziness to pass; it's always worse if you're not expecting it.

"Did you get her?" a familiar voice said and Victoire opened her eyes even though her head was still buzzing. "Oh God, Victoire, I'm so glad you're safe." Arms wrapped around Victoire and she melted into the hug, returning it eagerly.

"Teddy, what's going on?" she asked as she pulled away.

"You know that group of serial killers that have been wiping out loads of wizards around the UK?" Victoire nodded. "They've targeted you; or rather, us. You and I … because I killed one of them and they want revenge. I can only assume they're after you to hurt me, and I can't let that happen. I asked Dan to find you because they're probably tracking me. Don't worry, this place is protected. We're going to France to live with your aunt, Gabrielle. I've already talked it through with her. We can't say goodbye to anyone – the longer we stay here, the longer we're in danger. Dan's going to stay back and he'll tell them once we're safely out of the country, though he's not going to tell them where we went or who we're with in case anyone is listening in. We're going separately. You're going first; I'll meet you at your aunt's house in a week. Okay?"

Victoire was shocked into momentary silence, it took a while for the news to sink in. She frowned at him. "Why do we have to go separately? Why is it going to take you so long?"

"Like I said, Vic, they might be tracking me. If they're smart, they will be. They haven't failed to kill any of their targets yet. I can't let any harm come to you, so you're leaving just before sunrise. Don't talk to anyone, don't wave to anyone, don't even look at anyone. Keep your head down and walk fast. You know where your aunt lives – don't make any stops, just go straight there. Take the underground train thing – the tunnel that goes from here to France. I'll give you the money for any bus fees or anything. You just need to get there, am I clear?" Victoire nodded, and Teddy hugged her again, tight and desperate. "We're going to get through this, okay?" he said, his voice filled with sadness. "We're going to be alright."

"Yeah," Victoire said shakily, hugging him back. "We'll be fine."

Neither of them believed it. They were both terrified, they were both expecting the worst. They didn't believe they'd make it out alive.

Teddy pressed his lips against Victoire's and Victoire responded to the kiss half-heartedly. When their lips disconnected, Teddy rested his forehead against Victoire's. "I'll miss you. See you in France." Then he stood up, shared a brotherly hug with Dan, and left.

Dan looked at Victoire silently, and it became apparent to her that Dan wasn't going anywhere. He was her bodyguard, making sure she left on time and got to where she needed to be.

"We'll get them, you know," Dan said, folding his arms. "We'll hunt them down and kill them before they can kill you. And if they get past us, if they lay a single finger on you, we'll make sure they die a slow and painful death."

"I thought they were supposed to be the merciless ones," Victoire said, pushing herself up from the floor.

"We won't enjoy it," Dan explained expressionlessly. "We'll just give them what they deserve."

Victoire looked at the floor, unsure of how to continue the conversation. Even if she made it out of the country alive, she doubted Teddy would be so lucky, and that thought petrified her. Without Teddy, the world would be empty. If she lost him, it would be her fault, because she ran while he stayed and fought. If he died, she'd never be able to forgive herself. Ever.

* * *

_"__How are you supposed to trust people who won't answer your questions?" - Charmed.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Eh... this is alright. I've written better.  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__! Keep the world in balance!  
_**


	50. Little Arrows

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.  
**

**A/N: Happy 50th Chapter!! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I'm just not pleased with it, but because I'd already told you about it, and I like the plot, I didn't want to get rid of it. I've been re-writing, editing, re-writing, editing time and time again. This is, by far, the best re-write, though I'm still not completely pleased with it. On top of that, I wanted to post the big 50 along with _A Thousand Stories Untold _big 50, and _ATSU_ was a pain to write for. More explanation over there. On top of THAT, I've been juggling school, homework and babysitting with writing, photo editing, BEDA (Blog Every Day in April), Dribble Drabble (challenge thingy) and keeping in contact with my online friends, along with helping my family look after my grandad, who just came out of hospital after an operation.  
****

* * *

Title:** Little Arrows  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Character Death.  
**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Hermione  
**Word Count:** 2,472

* * *

Hermione walked in and out of the trees of the Forbidden Forest, searching for bodies. A group of volunteers had been sent in to bring back any injured or dead people, regardless of what side they fought on, and Hermione just so happened to be a part of it. Although she'd gone in quite deep, she had yet to find anyone, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She had yet to cry, despite all the loved ones she had lost. Even seeing the bodies of those who she didn't know very well, like Susan Bones and Colin Creevey, saddened her, but she couldn't let the tears take control. She needed to stay strong for the Weasleys, for Andromeda, for Harry.

She heard groaning and sharp breaths from ahead and her mind went on red alert. She ran forward, looking around wildly for the noises, coming to an abrupt halt when she saw the familiar blond figure sat against a tree, three arrows piercing his torso. His shirt was stained with blood and his face was contorted with pain as he squirmed and shuffled, as if trying to make it comfortable. Hermione recognised the arrows, by the feathered end, as centaur arrows, and she could tell just by looking at Malfoy that he wouldn't survive if she took him back to the castle for treatment. She ran towards him and fell to her knees, brushing his hair out of his face. He opened his eyes, groaning when he saw her.

"Sh, I'm here to help you."

"Yeah," he grunted sarcastically. "'Cause helping me is so what you've always wanted to do. Why don't you just leave me here?"

"Because I'm not that heartless," she snapped. Her eyes trailed down to his torso, her fingers following. She examined the wounds with her eyes while her fingers drew feather-light patterns to distract him. The arrows seemed to have gone straight through, the tip breaking through the skin on his back. She knew that the only way to get them out was to push it all the way, and so she helped Draco sit upright. He used his hands for support, his eyes scrunched closed. Hermione snapped the feathered ends off silently, before pressing her palm into the end of one arrow, which had gone through his shoulder. "I need to get the arrows out. This is going to hurt a bit."

As she started to push the arrow through, his agonized screams bounced off the trees. Hermione bit her lip at the sound, wanting nothing more than to make his pain stop. She knew it would only get worse if she didn't see it through and so she continued pushing, using her other hand to pull it. Once it finally came out, she put it on the ground beside her and, ignoring the blood on her hands, ran her fingers through Draco's hair, making shushing noises until the screaming stopped. He was feverish and his breathing was a hysterical pant. She touched the back of her hand to his forehead; he felt like he was on fire.

"Oh God, oh God. Bloody hell, Granger, are you trying to kill me?" he said, tears pricking at his eyes as he glared at Hermione.

"I'm _trying _to save you," she snapped, putting her palm on the next arrow, which was just below his ribcage, and ignoring his groan of protest. She forced herself to remain immune to his screams as she pushed the second arrow through, focusing on her breathing and the task at hand. Tears were streaming down his face by the time she finally got the arrow out, and he swore to hell and back as she gave him chance to recover. Sweat and tears mingled together, much like the sobs and curses, blending into one another until you couldn't distinguish the two. He couldn't support his weight any more, weakened by his injuries, and so Hermione carefully rested him against a tree, making sure the third arrow didn't line up with it. He was losing colour by the second, which was quite a feat since he was already so pale. "Okay, Malfoy, one more. Hold on for me, okay? Don't give up. Stay awake and stay strong."

"I don't- I don't think I can. Granger, I can't," he sobbed, groaning at the pain it caused him to speak.

"Just try, Malfoy. Do it for me. Come on, you can do it."

She felt a hot, sweaty hand grab onto hers, squeezing tight, and Hermione understood. As long as he had grip of her hand, he had something to concentrate on, a reason to stay awake. "Okay, one more," she repeated, shifting so her thigh pressed against his, giving her a better angle with the arrow. The third arrow had fallen just above his right hipbone, and Hermione knew this was probably going to be the most painful to push out. As she started pushing on it, she swore loudly as Draco's grip on her hand practically crushed it. His screams made her head pound and she was losing feeling in her fingers but she kept going, determined. She continued to mutter to him, though she was sure he couldn't hear her because he was so loud and she was so quiet. Finally, the third arrow was out and, pulling it the last way with her free hand, she hugged him, holding the arrow in her palm. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she spoke to him while his screams lessened. He continued to sob and groan, though his grip on her hand relaxed. As Hermione drew away from him, she noticed her entire front was soaked in blood.

Pulling her hand out of his so she could work properly, she tugged his shirt over his head. Hermione took her own jacket off, easily ripping the worn out material, tearing it along the broken seam. She used the segments of her jacket to mop of up the blood, but without the right things, she couldn't heal him properly. "Hold this," she said as she pressed the jacket against the shoulder wound. She guided Draco's hand up to his shoulder, and he nodded to say that he could hold it. His eyes were closed, a slight frown creased his forehead, he was shaking from head to toe, and he was getting worse by the second. She searched his pockets for his wand, but he must have landed on it because it had broken and splintered. Her own wand had been repelled from her hand with a cleverly cast Expelliarmus during the battle and she hadn't found it since. Without a wand, Hermione felt helpless.

"Okay, I'm going to lay you down, Malfoy. Can you still hear me? I'm going to lay you down; we're going to take it slowly." Spreading her fingers, she managed to keep material pressed against both of the lower wounds in his back as she used her other hand to lower him from his slumped position. Once most of his body was on the floor, she withdrew her hands from the hipbone and ribcage, using a new piece of material to press against his shoulder as he went down the rest of the way. She rested his head on a rock and crawled to his side, where she reapplied material to the injuries on his torso. She muttered to herself as she worked on keeping pressure on those. Draco raised his hand and caught hers again, threading his fingers through hers. She lifted her head and looked at Draco, who was looking back at her through hooded eyelids. He was trembling harder and his skin was a deathly grey, but he still fought to hold on.

"I-I-I-_I'm dying, _a-a_-aren't I?_" he asked, fighting to raise his voice above a whisper.

Hermione knew the answer was yes, but she had to keep him thinking positively. "_No, you're not dying. Do you have any idea how many times I've nearly died the past seven years?_" She was shocked at how watery her voice sounded, as if she were fighting back tears.

Draco shook his head weakly. "Tell me."

Using her free hand, she put pressure on each wound for fifteen seconds. "Well, in First Year, do you … do you remember the troll that got into the castle? I was … I was in the girl's bathroom, and it went in, and uh … if it wasn't for Harry and Ron, I would have died." Hermione started shaking as she lifted a hand to brush Draco's hair from his eyes. She had to keep talking, to keep him listening. Tightening her grip on his hand, she continued. "And, uh, then in Second Year – well, you know what happened to me. Petrified. If I didn't have the mirror, the basilisk would have killed me. In Third Year, we all – that is, me, Harry and Ron – nearly got attacked by a, uhm, a werewolf. Then, uh, in Fifth Year … I'm sure you know about the Department of Ministries fiasco, right? It was all over the _Daily Prophet_ … well, that was us. And uh, I was nearly, uhm, nearly killed by a Death Eater. Oh, God, it won't stop!"

Her antics stopped when she saw how heavily Draco was still bleeding, and all thoughts of distracting him left her as she focused on putting more pressure onto the wounds.

"Go on," Draco croaked, his eyes closed. "Tell me … more."

"Oh! Uh, well, we nearly died several times when we were searching … I mean, uhm, hiding from Voldemort." Draco flinched at the name, but Hermione ignored that. His body was going into spasms and Hermione knew it was his muscles starting to fail. While trying to keep his body pinned down and apply pressure to his wounds with only one hand, she struggled to talk. "Okay, uh, let's see. Then, then uh, Bellatrix was all, uh, too willing to, ow, torture me to death at – mph ow! – at your house. Remember? And then, of course, the War. And … now we're here. Ow." She let out a humourless chuckle, dry and empty. "Come on, Malfoy, fight it. Stay strong."

The corners of Draco's colourless lips twitched into a weak smile. "You have a- a beautiful voice." Hermione barely took in his words, so focused on tending to his injuries. She looked at his face to notice him struggling to open his eyes, and he squinted at her weakly. "You're- you're really pretty, you- y'know that?" _He's going delusional_, Hermione reasoned, _just focus on keeping him awake_.

"You're, uh, really pretty, too," she said, unsure of how to keep him talking.

Draco went on as if he hadn't heard her. "A-and your name … your name is pretty. Hermione. I l-l-like it." He closed his eyes and his breath rattled, but Hermione kept him talking. "You're- you're nice. W-w-why are w-we so me-mean to each o-other?"

"I don't know, Ma- … Draco. I don't know." She ran her hand through his hair, pushing it back. As she rested her hand against his forehead, she swore when it practically scorched her skin. He was burning up so fast; he wouldn't last long. Suddenly, he started coughing. Nasty, hacking coughs, like what you'd expect a seventy-year-old chain smoker to sound like. Hermione helped Draco sit up, practically cradling him in her arms as he rested against her legs. She rubbed and patted his back, letting the coughs pass. She noticed that the blood wasn't escaping the wounds as fast, but she didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

As the coughs lessened, his eyes fluttered open, and they stared at each other. Hermione could feel the tears wanting to escape. She had never liked Malfoy, but watching him die such a painful death … it was scary and horrifying. Bodies had been falling all around her not long ago, but this felt so much more real. With the Killing curse, the death was quick and painless. Malfoy was suffering.

He looked at her bemusedly, a soft smile spreading across his face. Hermione had never seen him smile; it saddened her to know that this was the only smile she'd ever see – the pain-ridden force of it made it look almost fake. "I think … I think I-I-I love you, 'Mi-nee."

"Love you, too," she murmured, wondering how delusional Malfoy would become before it ended. She shifted him in her arms and he winced, letting out a strangled sob.

"It hurts, Mi-nee," he whined.

"I know. Shush, now. I know," said Hermione, stroking his hair. "It'll be alright. You'll be okay. Everything will be … fine." She sighed the last word, knowing how pathetic she sounded, promising a dying man that he'd get up in a few minutes perfectly healthy.

"It's not," he rasped. "I- I'm going to … I can feel it. I'm dying." His eyes fluttered closed again and fear clenched Hermione's insides. She tapped his cheek, shaking him and calling his name. He coughed weakly before finding his voice again. "Tell Mum that I … that I … love her."

Hermione shook her head, the tears finally rolling down her cheeks slowly. "No, Draco. You can. You tell her yourself. When you're all better. You can tell her."

"You don't … you don't have to pretend, 'Mi-nee. I'm not … I'm not going to m-make it. Tell Mum. Please." Another coughing fit took over and Hermione could see the blood coming from his mouth. The tears fell faster.

She closed her eyes as he recovered and held onto him, nodding. "Okay," she said quietly, her voice thick with tears.

"Thanks," he whispered. A moment of silence passed before his body went limp. Shaking, Hermione reached for his wrist and searched for a pulse. Nothing. He was really gone. She hugged his dead body, knowing this moment would haunt her for the rest of her life. No one deserved to die the way he did, delusional, in unbearable pain, and in the arms of an enemy. She should have done something, found some way to make him fight it longer. She should have called out so someone could come and help her. She should have taken him back.

But she didn't, and now he was dead. As she held onto him, crying openly, one thought kept running through Hermione's mind. _It's my fault._

* * *

_"__I'm dying, aren't I?" ~ "No, you're not dying. Do you have any idea how many times I've nearly died these past seven years?" - Charmed.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: It might not be romance, might not be the cheeriest thing in the world, and it probably isn't worth the wait, but it's not, well, terrible is it? Now, I need to write some more so I can post on Sunday or Monday (busy tomorrow) xD.  
**

**Open to requests (:_  
Reviews make the world go round__! Keep the world in balance!  
_**


	51. Watching

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: To clear up any misconceptions with the last chapter, Draco doesn't love Hermione or think she's pretty; blood loss literally made him delusional. And Hermione was merely keeping him awake because, with the exception of Voldemort, I can't see her wishing death on her worst enemy. Thanks for all the feedback, readers, especially my best friend Allie, who was the only person that had the guts to admit that Little Arrows wasn't up to my usual standards. ANYWAY... For those of you have been asking, I will get round to using your quotes eventually. I've updated my request document thing, and I'm forcing myself to only use quotes from there for a while, so the next several chapters should be request-centric.  
**

**For: AccioWeasley, who is a complete and utter sweetheart. She sent in the quote (along with another hundred. Haha xD).  
****

* * *

Title:** Watching  
**Genre:** Romance? o.0  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Draco/Astoria, Aberforth  
**Word Count:** 529

* * *

Draco entered the Hogs' Head, hood pulled above his head, hands in his pockets, cold feet shuffling across the wooden floor towards the bar where Aberforth, still fighting strong in old age, was cleaning down the dusty wooden serving area. The pub, as usual, was practically empty and scarily quiet, but Draco had somehow taken a liking to it. He'd been visiting it for months, every day at five in the afternoon until seven. He spent the entire time sitting silently in a corner by the window with no one but himself and his thoughts as company.

He pulled out his numb hands, the fingertips red from the cold, and placed two Sickles on the bar.

"Usual?" Aberforth grunted. Draco nodded. "Lemme' finish cleaning and I'll bring it over to yer. Same place?" Draco nodded again and shuffled to his corner, settling into the chair closest to the fogged up window. He took of his coat and wiped at the window with the sleeve of his jumper, leaning back in his chair when satisfied. He rubbed his hands together, cupping them and breathing into them, doing anything he could to warm up. He glanced at his watch. Ten past five.

He looked out the window and waited patiently for a couple of minutes. And then there she was, reluctantly stepping out of Zonko's and into the winter chill. Her sleek, black hair blew around her as she walked against the wind, pulling her coat tight around her. Her cheeks were red from the cold, her nose darker than Rudolph's. As she made her way towards the Hogs' Head, each step leading her closer, Draco's heart beat faster.

A slam on the table made him jump, and he looked with wide eyes into Aberforth's face. He stood there, hands on hips, shaking his head as if disgusted with Draco. Draco slid his Butterbeer along the table, towards him, welcoming the warmth as he frowned at the elderly man.

"_Take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin' is all yer gonna do, then yer gonna watch life go by without ya,_" Aberforth said roughly.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, confused as to whether or not to be insulted.

"I'm tired of ya using my pub as a place to spy. Yer like a little kid, you are. If ya like the girl, talk to 'er! It's not like yer don't get enough chances. But yer just watch and let 'er go day by day. Make a move, boy."

"I don't _like _her!" Draco protested.

At that moment, Astoria Greengrass entered the pub, and Draco's heart leapt. Could he really do it? Could he really confront her, talk to her, get to know her? Could he really have a future with her? There was only one way to find out, and he knew it. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and crossed the room, not allowing his nerves to overpower him as he started to talk.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Draco."

* * *

_"Take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin' is all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch life go by without ya." - The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

_

* * *

_**A/N: _ATTENTION READERS!_ I have a question for you guys. I had an idea to expand "Once Upon a..." to a trilogy, consisting of _Once Upon a Quote_, and two others similar, one using lyrics and one using quotes from everyday conversation/interviews/etc. However, I've been 'advised' a couple of times to start taking in lyrics, because they're good quotes. I had a conversation with someone a while ago, inbetween the posting of Chapter 49 and 50, and - sorry, I can't remember who you are - we discussed making the would-be trilogy into one big collaboration, letting lyrics and everyday conversation be used in _Once Upon a Quote_. I am quite happy to do this, but I'm also quite happy to make it a trilogy. However, it's more likely that I'll get started sooner if it's all in here. So, this is where you come in, faithful, lovely, beautiful readers. I'm going to let you make the decision for me. You have a few choices, naturally. **

**1) You want me to turn _Once Upon a..._ into a trilogy of quotes from movies/books/TV/etc.; lyrics; and everyday conversation/interviews/etc.**

**2) You want me to compile it all into _Once Upon a Quote_.**

**3) You don't want me to expand it at all, and keep it how it is. No trilogy. No big compilation.**

**What you have to do is simple. Contact me in some way, shape or form (Reviewing is easiest, naturally). In your message, leave #1, #2, or #3, depending on which option you prefer (obviously). If you have a different idea, tell me what it is, and if I like it, I'll consider it. I'll keep a tally of your responses, and decide in a week or so. **

**Thanks, guys, for everything. Love you all ^.^  
**


	52. Bringing People Together

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: The results? #2. In case you can't remember, #2 meant I would be adding lyrics to the quotes I use in this fic. I love how most of you said "#1 or #2; you can do what you want, as long as you continue writing." What if I wanted to stop writing? Would you not let me? Would you stalk me and force me at gunpoint to continue writing? Not that I want to stop writing Once Upon a Quote - hell, no, that's the last thing I want. I just found it quite amusing. Anyway, for a tally of the results, see the bottom A/N. But, without further ado, the very first chapter of Once Upon a Quote that uses lyrics! (:  
**

**For: Everyone who voted for #2.  
****

* * *

Title:** Bringing People Together  
**Genre:** Friendship, Fluff.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Harry, Hermione  
**Word Count:** 537

* * *

Hermione looked out the window, curled up on the window seat. All the other First Year girls were asleep in their beds, but instead, Hermione sat in the Common Room, wide awake and lost in thought. She didn't hear the bare feet slapping against stone as a tired student made his way down the Boys' stairs, nor did she hear him approach.

"Hermione?" said Harry groggily, voice thick with sleep. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"You're always thinking."

She turned to look at him. "_I've always lived like this_, Harry, _keeping a comfortable distance_." Harry sat down on the other half of the window seat, pulling his legs up so his position mirrored hers, their cold toes brushing against each other. "_And up until now, I had sworn to myself that I was content with loneliness, because none of it was ever worth the risk._"

"Up until now?"

Hermione looked at her knees. "So much has happened since I came here, Harry. I thought finding out I was a witch was going to be the most exciting and life-changing thing that happens to me. But all that stuff with the troll, and trying to find out about the Philosopher's Stone … it's changed me, and I don't know whether that's a good thing." She looked up at Harry again, their eyes connecting. "My mum and dad – they met on an underground train. The ceiling of the tunnel collapsed. They were lucky to make it out alive … my dad always used to joke about how life-threatening situations really bring people together, and I never considered the possibility of it until the troll incident. But, now, I ..."

"What are you trying to say, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry for being such a brat to you and Ron … I can't help it; it just comes out. I want to start fresh. You, Ron and I, that is. I want _us _to start fresh."

Harry smiled softly and held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Harry!" he said brightly.

Hermione giggled and shook his hand, replying with, "Pleasure to meet you, Harry. I'm Hermione."

They sat on the window seat for a little while longer, not talking much, staring out the window and occasionally sharing small, amused smiles. And then Harry, without warning, slid his feet round and stood up.

"It's really late. We should get some sleep." He held out a hand as he spoke.

She took it and let him pull her up. When they reached the stairs, they paused and looked at each other, before leaning in awkwardly for a hug. Once their arms were around each other, they were reluctant to let go, neither wanting to finish it before the other.

"Goodnight, Harry. Thanks for giving me a second chance."

"It's nothing … besides, what are friends for?" The question made Hermione grin brightly. "Sweet dreams, Hermione."

With a wave and another quick "Goodnight", they retreated to their respective dorms, content and ready for a few hours' sleep.

* * *

_"I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now, I had sworn to myself that I was content with loneliness, because none of it was ever worth the risk." - The Only Exception, Paramore.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Send in your lyrics! Only a line or two from the song, please, because I do have to use them in dialogue or thought, and make sure you tell me what song it's from and who it's by. Thanks (:  
**

**TALLY RESULTS:  
#1 : 4  
****#2 : 5  
#3 : 1**


	53. My Little Decoy

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry *looks down sadly* I wrote this ages ago, and I meant to update, but I got caught up with other writing, babysitting, school, homework, friend drama ... and I've really been getting back into books, so I've been trading an hour or two of free computer time for reading time. But I'm here now! Forgive me for taking so long?  
**

**For: Each and every single one of you.  
****

* * *

Title:** My Little Decoy  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Suggestive references to sex.  
**Pairing/Character:** Lily/Sirius  
**Word Count:** 552

* * *

Lily knew what she was to him, what their relationship meant and why it ever came into existence. She knew it, she accepted it, she _liked_ it. She wanted him for the same reason he wanted her, and so there was no reason to feel rejected, neglected, hurt. And she didn't. She felt dangerous, adventurous, sneaky. She'd spent so long being the good girl, Little Miss Uptight, that it was nice to let go and find another side of her.

She knew it was wrong, but she didn't mind. She knew it was betraying people they both loved and trusted, but she didn't care. She knew it was disgusting, but she loved it.

All the moments late at night, behind statues and in hidden passages; all the kisses and whispered words of false affection in gasps of passion; all the secret smiles and winks behind backs – they all sent shivers up Lily's spine, thrilling her, and she loved it more than anything.

And even though she knew from the start what she meant to him, Sirius never failed to whisper, "_I'm using you, my little decoy,_" as he pressed her against the wall, kissing her with a passion she only found within him and no one else.

It didn't matter that James was her boyfriend and his best friend, it didn't matter that their NEWTs were coming up, it didn't matter that Sirius's family had disowned him and that Lily's sister hated her. They used each other for the sole purpose of forgetting, of escaping reality and entering a fantasy world where nothing else mattered but them. They left their worries and stress in their beds as they snuck down at moonlight to see each other, to feel each other, to embrace each other.

It was risky and passionate, delicious and exciting, beautiful and treasured. It was cliché, cheating on the boyfriend with the best friend, but Lily felt so special in those moments. Sirius could choose any girl he wanted, and yet he chose her in the dead of night, _her _of all people. Not that it meant anything, of course; they were using each other as an escape, and there was nothing more to it, but Sirius could have chosen anyone to use, and yet he chose her. Because it was more exciting, Lily knew, for betrayal to be thrown in, to steal the loved one of a loved one just for a few hours each night.

She was his little decoy, as he was hers, and there was nothing more to it. But as they lay in their respective beds in their respective dorms after a few passionate hours together, both Lily and Sirius wondered what if would be like if their relationship was emotional as well as physical, if James was out of the picture and they could be together openly. They'd shake their heads at the ridiculous idea – Lily loved James for who he was, she loved Sirius for what he could do. They're only attraction to each other wasn't like that; it didn't mean anything.

But they couldn't help but wonder, just imagine, what it would be like if they were more than decoys.

* * *

_"I'm using you, my little decoy." - Decoy, Paramore.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Lily/Sirius is sort of my guilty pleasure, as is Remus/Lily. Remus/Sirius and Lily/James are unbeatable; those pairings belong that way. But when I read S/L or R/L, I can't help but smile. **

**Shameless plugging: I have two new stories up, _The Message Within_ (Remus/Sirius) and _Dearest James _(Lily/James), so if you could take a look, I'd be forever grateful. And I'm working on two drabble collabs (they're for challenges on HPFC, and I'm putting them in separate collabs merely so it's easier for the challengers to read them), so keep an eye out for them if you like Slytherin (they're both going to be related to Slytherins). I'll tell you when they're posted, 'kay?**

**_Every time you fail to leave a review, a heart breaks. Save a heart?  
Open to requests/prompts.  
Movies, Books, TV, Songs... send in your quotes!_**


	54. Dangerous

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: Laptop broke; wrote a lot in my notebook, but couldn't update. I have a netbook now, though, so it's all good! ****  
**

**For: ****N/A  
****

* * *

Title:** Dangerous  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Language  
**Pairing/Character:** Remus/OC  
**Word Count:** 493

* * *

"It's not you, it's me."

"Bullshit!"

Remus reached out a hand towards the blonde girl, but she flinched away from him. He sighed and dropped his hand, stepping towards her. She stepped back and avoided eye contact. "Em, it's not your fault, I'm serious. In two weeks, I'm going to back to the boarding school in Scotland – the one with the unpronounceable name, remember I told you about that? I'm going back there in just two weeks, back to my troublemaking friends and daily detentions. You're too good, too innocent, to be with a guy like me."

She sniffed and turned around, lowering her head. He took the opportunity to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Emily, please, just look at me. I'm too dangerous for you."

Emily looked over her shoulder and glared at him, eyes filled with unshod tears. "You said we'd last forever, Remus. You said that you'd write to me while you were away, and that you'd rush back in the holidays just to see me. You told me you loved me. You lied. _I don't know what's right and what's real any more._"

Remus pulled her around to face him properly, gripping her shoulders as he leaned down to her eye-level. "What's right is that this – us – is impossible. What's real is what we had. Do you understand that, Emily? I meant what I said. I did, do, and always will love you. But I'm too dangerous."

"You always say that! But what do you mean? How can you be dangerous – you're just a regular teenage boy!"

Remus let go of her, groaning as he pulled his hair in frustration. "I can't tell you, okay? I'm … I'm not allowed. But you see these scars? You don't talk about them because you don't want to make me uncomfortable, but you know damn well that they're there and I know you're curious about them. These scars … they're the reason – no, they're the cause – of my being dangerous, okay? Being dangerous gave me these hideous scars and bruises, and I just have to live with that. Just like I can't be with you any more, and we both just have to live with it."

"Once, I thought I wasn't special enough to deserve love," Emily said, looking up at Remus with wistful eyes. "A wise young teenager told me that true love knows no boundaries. That was when I realised I was in love with him, and I told him so, right that instant." The memory of that night flooded Remus's mind, his heart constricting. "You can tell me your secret. If our love has no boundaries, then stop building a fence that doesn't want to be built. Tell me."

Remus looked at her sadly. "I can't. Goodbye Emily." He turned and walked away without another word.

* * *

_"I' don't know what's right and what's real anymore." - The Fear, Lily Allen.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I don't usually write OCs... I don't think I've ever written an OC into a fic before - well, not as one of the main characters. Did I do alright? *nibbles lip in worry***

**Shameless Plugging: Three new stories have been posted, if you'd like to take a peek. _A World of Possibilities_ (What if Harry shook Draco's hand in Philosopher's Stone?) and _Blood Is All That Bonds Them _(About the Black family) are drabble collaborations, while _Dear Diary _(Ginny/Tom) is a oneshot. (:**

**_Every time you fail to leave a review, Emily remembers Remus and cries. Spare her a few tears?  
Open to requests/prompts.  
Movies, Books, TV, Songs... send in your quotes!_**


	55. Family Feuding

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: I like the concept of this, but I'm not keen on how I wrote it.****  
**

**For: ****N/A  
****

* * *

Title:** Family Feuding  
**Genre:** Family  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Language  
**Pairing/Character:** Sirius, Walburga.  
**Word Count:** 635

* * *

"Wait, I just need to go back and get something," Sirius lied, looking at his friends' backs. They all rolled their eyes and told him they'd meet him in Hogsmeade, leaving him alone. He waited at the bottom of the stairs until they'd left the Common Room, at which point he quickly sprinted up to his dorm room again.

He pulled a folded piece of parchment from his pillowcase and retrieved James's half of the charmed mirror from the bespectacled boy's bedside, running a hand through his hair. Sitting on his bed, he flattened the letter out. He tapped the mirror with his wand and watched as his reflection changed into the ceiling of the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

"MUM!" he yelled into the mirror. He waited a while, knocking loudly on the glass, before a grumpy face appeared.

"What do you want?"

Sirius looked down at the letter, eyes scanning it carefully. He cleared his throat, and read a section out loud. "We're so proud of you. After the failure of a son Sirius has become, we feared you would follow in your big brother's footsteps. You're so strong and independent, and we couldn't be more pleased with you if you said you'd killed that awful boy. Well done, Regulus. Keep us updated, and stay evil. All our love, Mum and Dad. _Kiss. Kiss. Kiss._" His eyes flickered back to the mirror. "Nice, Mum," he said simply, hiding the bubbling anger.

"Where did you find that?" she growled.

"Reg shoved it in my face. The search wasn't too difficult. You know, I always knew you favoured him, but I didn't realise you were such a bitch."

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner! Watch your tongue!" She picked up the mirror so she didn't have to bend over, glaring at Sirius through the glass.

"How dare you talk about me as if I'm nothing!" Sirius retorted, standing up and pacing with the mirror in his hands. "How dare you joke about my death!"

"Watch your tone, Sirius Orion Black."

"I'm your bloody son! You can't talk about me to Regulus like that!"

"_Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn!_"

Sirius gritted his teeth as he blinked away frustrated tears. "I hate you," he said through his teeth, his voice barely more than a whisper. He cocked an eyebrow as he added, "How's that for watching my tone?"

He didn't give her a chance to answer, throwing the mirror at the wall and watching as it shattered across the floor. Sirius collapsed onto his bed, running a hand through his hair as a lone tear found its way down his cheek. He wiped it away hastily and sniffed, thinking over the past few minutes.

His mum had told him how much she wanted him gone, how much of a failure he was, countless times, and he'd never thought anything of it. She'd thrown death threats and curses at him so many times that they no longer phased him. But knowing it wasn't only him she told these things to scared him, upset him, struck home. She was serious, it wasn't just the anger talking, she really _did _hate him.

With a sigh, Sirius pushed himself from the bed and left, leaving behind the broken mirror and the memory of his awful bitch of a mother, hurrying through the corridors to catch up with the Marauders.

He could handle his mother later. Right now, his friends needed him to keep the day interesting. He could worry about his family some other time.

* * *

_"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn!" - Gone With The Wind.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Fun fact: When writing in an OpenOffice document, I don't swear. I leave swear words out, or replace them with words like "rubbish" or "hag", then switch them to what I really wanted them to be when I'm uploading onto here.  
**

**_Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
Open to requests/prompts.  
Movies, Books, TV, Songs... send in your quotes!_**


	56. Stop Comparing!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been, like, two weeks. Life's been hectic, _and _I've been working on other stories. So ... yeah. Sorry 'bout that.****  
**

**For: ****_the5city_, who requested the quote.  
****

* * *

Title:** Stop Comparing!  
**Genre:** Family  
**Rating:** K  
**Warning:** N/A  
**Pairing/Character:** Teddy, Remus, Harry, Ginny.  
**Word Count:** 302

* * *

Teddy sat on the sofa, drawing aimlessly, sketching whatever he thought of. He filled the page with faces and creatures, monsters and insects, anything he felt like. Ginny entered the room, but stopped still at the sight of the young teenager.

"Harry!"

Teddy looked up at Ginny blankly, and soon, Harry appeared. "What is it?"

"Look at him."

And Harry did just that, taking in Teddy's chosen appearance today. His eyes widened before looking away, an expression of pain in his face. Teddy frowned at the two of them.

"Why are you staring at me? What is it?"

"You look so much like your father," Harry explained, his eyes on the floor.

Teddy, with an annoyed expression, quickly scrunched up his eyes, forcing his hair to change to it's normal, vibrant blue. His arms lengthened a bit, as did his legs, and his chin grew pointier. As he opened his eyes, they changed to their usual deep blue, matching his hair. He frowned.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm sick of being compared to someone I don't even know! I'm not Teddy Lupin!"

"Who are you, then?"

"Teddy _Potter. _I'm _your _son."

"_What your father did was very brave. You should be proud of him._"

"_I am._ I'm just sick and tired of you two comparing us all the time. I'm not him, and I never will be!"

But even the other Weasleys had noticed, had seen the changes, that showed he was turning into his biological father. He was turning slowly but surely, unaware of it happening, each day becoming more like the father he never knew.

* * *

_"What your father did was very brave. You should be proud of him." ~ "I am." - Independence Day.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I'm not keen on this one. Bleh.  
**

**_Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
Open to requests/prompts.  
Movies, Books, TV, Songs... send in your quotes!_**


	57. It's Tonks!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her world.**

**A/N: . I know it's been AGES. Like, months. ****But, as I've previously stated, life's been really busy. Throughout August, I was working on a writing competition, and I just ... agh. I feel really bad for leaving this story for so long. Remember when I used to update daily? *sigh* Also, I've started school up again, and I've written _nothing_ over the past couple of weeks, because I've been so exhausted and busy and drained. I actually wrote this one ages ago, but I completely forgot about it XD  
**

**For: ****_JustYourAverageRavenclaw_, who requested the quote.  
****

* * *

Title:** It's Tonks!  
**Genre:** Humour?  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Mild swearing.  
**Pairing/Character:** Tonks, Charlie.  
**Word Count:** 446

* * *

Tonks sat by herself in the library, book open in front of her, though she wasn't reading. Her chin rested on her folded arms, her eyes closed, though she wasn't asleep. No. She was sulking. Because, while her friends went out and enjoyed the sunshine, she had to _study. _She could feel one the Hufflepuff Prefects glaring at her from across the library, moments away from stalking over and demanding why she wasn't studying.

"And what is a charming lady like yourself doing inside on a day like this, Nymphadora?" the cocky voice of Charlie Weasley whispered in her ear.

Tonks sat up abruptly, staring at the Sixth Year, shocked. She glared as the words sunk in, and she stood from her seat, looking up at him.

"_Don't _call me Nymphadora_,_" she hissed, "I _hate_ that name."

"_What's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet._" Tonks tilted her head to the side, frowning, trying to figure out why that sounded familiar. Upon seeing her expression, Charlie chuckled. "Shakespeare."

"You read Shakespeare?"

"I take Muggle Studies," Charlie said defensively, holding his hands up. "And it's not _too_ bad."

"My _mum_ likes Shakespeare," Tonks said, giggling. Ignoring this, Charlie pulls a chair from a nearby table and sits down. Slowly, Tonks leans back, looking at him curiously.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"I asked what you were doing in here," Charlie explained, leaning back in the chair.

"I'm meant to be studying," said Tonks, waving her hand at the book in front of her.

"And _why _are you studying on a day like this? I mean, I know you have your OWLs coming up, but this day is too good to miss."

"Try telling Sir Stick-Up-My-Arse over there." Tonks jerked her head towards the Hufflepuff Prefect. "He doesn't think I've been studying hard enough, so he took it upon himself to make sure I did."

"Why don't you just stand up to him?"

"'Cos he's an arrogant arse. There's no hope for him."

Charlie laughed and made to stand up. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay and study with you, I have friends outside and I want to have fun. Sorry, Love." Tonks glared at him as he started to leave, and at the door, he turned around to wink and say, "Bye, Nymphadora!"

"It's Tonks!"

* * *

_"What's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." - Shakespeare.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I'll try to update sooner. I'm going to write a few more up now, even though I should be doing homework, so I have some ready to post.  
**

**_Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
Open to requests/prompts.  
Movies, Books, TV, Songs... send in your quotes!_**


End file.
